Heart of Earth
by avatargrl11
Summary: AU! Phobos and his followers are fighting for the freedom of Meridian. Elyon was sent to Earth to be brainwashed against her brother and the Guardians have been duped by Queen Eris. However, a teenage girl may be able to help...
1. Chapter 1

**I DECIDED TO MAKE AN AU VERSION OF W.I.T.C.H, SO BE WARNED THAT CHARACTERS WILL ACT REALLY OOC A LOT OF THE TIME. THE GUARDIANS WILL BE SLIGHTLY OLDER (WILL, IRMA, TARANEE, HAY LIN BEING AGE 16-17; CORNELIA**, **ELYON AGED 17-18). ALSO, THERE WILL ONLY BE A THREE-TO-FOUR YEAR AGE GAP BETWEEN CORNELIA AND LILLIAN, SO LILLIAN IS THEREFORE AGED 14-15. THIS WILL INVOLVE LILLIAN HEAVILY IN COMING CHAPTERS. (THEY SERIOUSLY NEED TO ADD A LILLIAN CHARACTER SELECTION THINGY TO THE W.I.T.C.H ARCHIVES!)  
**

**BTW, I RENAMED QUEEN WIERA. HER NAME IS NOW QUEEN ERIS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO, I DON'T SHIP CORNELIA/CALEB, SO I'M DOING THIS IRMA/CALEB. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! THE VOICES IN MY HEAD TELL ME WHAT TO DO! BLAME THEM! THEY ARE ON CRACK!**

**

* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: IT BEGINS...AND IT RESUMES  


* * *

**

A man dropped silently down into the castle's armory, quickly followed by another man. A girl with short black hair looked down at them from the open skylight. "Hurry up, you two. We don't have much time before the soldiers wake up." They grinned up at her, and she glared back at them. Rolling her eyes, she slid out of sight, and they crept over to a chest. One of them drew a lock pick while the other watched. "You know, Raythor, it's kind of repetitive."

"What are you talking about now, Frost?"

"We steal weapons, Queen Eris takes them back, we steal them again, she takes them back again-"

"I get it! Now shut up! I have to focus!" Frost shrugged, and turned to the bows and arrows. Frost tripped, and the guard woke up. "Huh-HEY! STOP! INTRUDERS!" Raythor whirled on him. "You idiot!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Come on!" Raythor snatched a barrel of gunpowder, set it on fire, and threw it at the guards as they lept out the window. Miranda was waiting for them outside the gates. "You screwed it up again!"

"It was-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"MIRANDA, LOOK OUT!" Miranda whirled around as a huge snake reared out of the moat. Raythor threw a spear at it, and they ran as arrows were shot at them. "I told you to hurry, but did you listen? NO!"

"You say a lot of things, Spidergirl, most of which we don't-AAGH!" Raythor stopped dead as they reached the edge of a cliff. Frost swore, and Miranda scowled. "For the record, I blame you two! AND DON'T CALL ME SPIDERGIRL!" They whirled around, seeing Queen Eris' army approaching fast. Miranda lept to the next rock, followed by the two men. "Try to keep up, boys!" Frost growled. "Women should know their place!" Raythor laughed. "You honestly think Miranda qualifies as a 'woman'?"

"I HEARD THAT! NOW KEEP UP!"

"...Annoying little brat!" Miranda scowled at him as Frost whistled, and Crimson came trotting up. The three lept down, landing on Crimson. Frost burst into laughter. "SO LONG, SUCKERS! OW!" Miranda had smacked him. "That's for insulting my feminity-"

"What feminity? OW!" Raythor laughed, until Miranda hit him too. "And THAT'S for calling me 'Spidergirl'!"

* * *

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin looked up as Hay Lin's grandmother entered the room, carrying a box. "What's in the box, Grandma?"

"Let me tell you girls a story that I believe will have a special meaning."

"Grandma, they really don't want-"

"Shh!" Her grandmother touched the air, and a vision of the planets materalized out of thin air. "The universe was once a single kingdom, ruled by good. But evil began to take root. A Veil was created, to isolate the evil kingdom of Meridian from all other worlds. Without the protection of this Veil, every world, including Earth, is in terrible danger. Meridian is being threatened by a powerful entity named Phobos. He is attempting to overthrow his mother, the Queen of Meridian. The true Heir to the throne is somewhere on Earth." Irma gulped. "Um, I'd like to wake up now." Yan Lin continued talking. "But portals have begun to open in the Veil; doorways through which evil can cross between worlds. There are people called Guardians, whose job it is to close these portals, using their powers." She snapped her fingers, and the image faded.

"I became a Guardian when I was your age. But now the duty is passing to your generation." Cornelia stood up. "Well, thanks for the snacks!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Cornelia sank back into her chair as Yan Lin opened the box, taking out a necklace. "This is the Heart of Candracar, which contains the elementary forces of nature. In the last few days, you have all had unusual experiences, am I right?"

"Not counting this one?"

"All five of you are starting to notice extraordinary abilities. Irma, you will have noticed any water near you behaving strangely." Irma's water floated out of her glass, and she gasped. "Whoa!" It splashed back onto the table. "Okay..."

"Taranee, I believe you've always been afraid of fire. But focus now on the candle." The banana suddenly caught fire, and Irma put it out.

"My little Hay Lin, this morning, you noticed your power over air." Hay Lin blew, and the paper lamp in her grandmother's hand inflated.

"To you, Cornelia, is given the power over earth." The plant sitting in front of her bloomed rapidly into a flower. "All five of you will get better with your powers. I hope."

"Uh, did you say five?" They all turned to look at Will. "Um...Hate to disappoint you, but I can't even do that trick where it looks like your thumb comes apart. But if I ever have a party, you guys are definitely the entertainment."

"One of the five binds the others, and with the Heart of Candracar, unites them, summoning and magnifying their powers." The Heart floated towards Will. Taranee stood up. "Uh...recap? We've gotta protect the world from evil by repairing holes in some kind of veil?"

"This doesn't involve sewing, does it?"

"This is so COOL! When can we start!"

"You already have."

"Why are you telling us all this now, Grandma?"

"I fear a dark and difficult time is coming. Many good people will need your help. You have been chosen as the new Guardians of the Veil." Will took off the Heart. "Sorry! It's too wierd! I can't!"

* * *

Miranda slid off Crimson. "The Infinite City is still an hour away, you guys. We'd better hurry before it gets any darker." She stopped, as if listening to something. "Uh huh. Gotcha. Thanks, Ced." She turned to face the others. "Big news. Phobos' sister is alive. On Earth."

"Earth?"

"That girl could be a threat. But on the other hand..."

"-She might be able to help us, if only she hasn't been brainwashed already."

"Question is, what's the Heir doing on Earth?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Caleb and Drake, two soldiers of Eris' army, were also talking about the Heir. "I have to locate the Heir before Phobos and his army does. I'll see you soon, Drake." Caleb then began climbing a ledge while Drake ran back to the castle. Caleb spotted a portal, and lept through it.

* * *

"Yes! A perfect place to practice our powers!"

"You know, I still don't believe ANY of this stuff. No offense to your grandma or anything, but she's, like, completely deluded. Probably not enough vitamin D."

"What about the flower that grew when you just LOOKED at it? And the water in Irma's glass? AND that picture Mrs. Lin drew IN THE AIR?"

"Magic tricks! Ten bucks on the Internet!" Will put on the Heart, and it glowed, lifting her up into the air. "GUARDIANS UNITE!" They landed on the ground, transformed. "HOLY COW!" Irma pointed at Hay Lin. "Ya know, somehow, I can't see your grandma wearing that."

"We have wings!"

"No way! If they were wings, then when we went like this, they'd-AAGH!" Will screamed as she lifted into the air. Hay Lin shot straight up, and flew around the city. "THIS TOTALLY ROCKS! You do something, Taranee!" Taranee winced, and a fire bolt shot from her finger, and headed for Cornelia, who shrieked as she dove out of the way. "IRMA! You're water! Put it out!" She shrieked again as the water splashed her. "There isn't any soil here! I can't do my thing! Like, 'rise towards me', or whatever!" The ground began shaking. "Huh? AAH!" Cornelia was knocked off her feet by a giant...cactus? Suddenly, a worm crawled on her hand. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran away, and was knocked to the ground by Will.

* * *

"It's getting late. We've destroyed enough of Heatherfield for today." Will transformed them back, and they looked around. "Where's Hay Lin?"

"AAGH!" CRASH!

"Found her!" As Hay Lin began righting herself, the air next to her began glowing. "G-Guys?"

"Come on, Hay Lin! You can lie in garbage anytime!"

"I really think you ought to check this out!"

"Check what out!" They turned around, and stared at the portal. "AAGH!" A boy came tumbling out, landing next to Hay Lin. "LOOK!" They screamed as they saw a giant snake thingy came through the portal, reaching for the boy. "WILL, HURRY!"

"FIRE!"

"Me?"

"EVERYBODY!"

"CLOSE IT! CLOSE THE PORTAL!"

"HOW?"

"THE THINGY! USE THE CRYSTAL!" The portal closed just as the boy was dragged back through the portal by the snake. "YOU LOST HIM! THAT-THING GOT HIM!"

* * *

Later, they told Yan Lin about the boy and the snake thing. "I see. What did he look like?"

"I don't know! He was just a boy! It happened so fast!"

"Don't blame yourselves."

"I don't! I blame her! She totally blew it!" Will's eyes widened, and Irma smacked Cornelia. "Hey, take it easy, Corny!" '

"No, YOU take it easy, Irmy!"

"GUYS!"

"It looked like this!" Hay Lin held up the sketchbook, and Yan Lin stared. "Lord Cedric."

"Lord? They got pretty low standards for knighthood over there."

"Cedric is a follower of Phobos. He is not always in this form."

"Well, that's good news for his wife."

"Irma, this is serious!"

"I know! You think I'm not scared?"

"Don't fight! You only have each other, and you've begun an adventure which I'm afraid you will need all of your talents and strength just to survive."

* * *

Phobos looked up as Lord Cedric entered. "Report." Cedric transformed, changing into his human form. "We have one of the military leaders, but I was ambushed at the portal by the Guardians."

"The Guardians are old women, Cedric!"

"Not so, my prince. They are now young women."

"So, the crystal has passed to a new generation. This could complicate the search for my sister. Finding her is essential if I'm to free Meridian!" At that moment, Caleb was dragged in by Frost, Raythor and Miranda. "The trouble-maker, Prince Phobos."

"You will tell us the names of your fellow lackeys of my mother."

"You'll learn nothing from me!" Phobos lifted Caleb off his feet. "You won't be so obstinant after we've killed you!" He turned to Miranda as Caleb was dragged out of the room. "Well?"

"We obtained some weapons, Prince Phobos. However, thanks to these two-" Miranda shot a nasty look at Frost and Raythor, "-We had to flee due to their not sticking to the plan."

"Sticking to the PLAN!"

"There was no plan, except 'Hurry up'!"

"THAT WAS MY POINT!" Phobos rolled his eyes as they continued arguing. "CHILDREN! ENOUGH!" They looked up. "Save your arguments for when you're not in my presence." They nodded, and left with Cedric. Phobos groaned, and put his head in his hands. "One of these days, I'm going to go insane from this place."

* * *

"GUYS!"

"What's up?"

"It's Will's backpack!" They found a portal. "Will's on the other side of THAT?"

"This is crazy! Until she puts that on, we don't have any powers! We're taking the word of what, some jewelry, to save a person we hardly know?"

"Cornelia, her name is Will, and she's in horrible danger!"

"Ugh! Okay! But no way I'm going first!" Taranee and Hay Lin stepped through the portal. "I'm not going last, I'll chicken out."

"Okay, I'll go last."

"Then you have to do something."

"What?"

"Push me."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Caleb and Blunk looked up as a cage was lowered into the pit, and a girl fell out. Caleb caught her, and she stared at him. "You're that kid from yesterday!"

"You're not one of the Guardians I saw!" Will rolled her eyes. "You're really thick, you know that?"

"Just activate the crystal and fly us outta here!"

"I didn't exactly bring it."

"YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY BRING IT!" Blunk walked over. "Why catch her, not catch Blunk?"

"AAGGH!"

"He's harmless. I think. He's just a smuggler."

* * *

"Um, maybe I should go last."

"No, you're right. I should push you." Irma shoved Cornelia through the Veil, and she landed in a swamp. "EW! GROSS, GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!"

"With your eyes bugged out like that, you look just like a frog!"

"Uh, you might wanna move away from-"

"WOO-HOO!" Irma dove into the swamp, splashing Cornelia. "That certainly wakes you up!"

* * *

"Look, it's simple! You stand on my shoulders, then he stands on your shoulders!"

"Not until he's had a nine-month bath, he doesn't!"

"I need a rope, some kind of weapon, and what do I get? Short redhead with attitude problem!"

"Hey! I'm a Guardian of the Veil, buddy! You're just some guy at the bottom of a hole!"

* * *

Will watched as Caleb slid down the wall. Again. "Will?"

"Hay Lin! I'm down here!"

"Catch!"

"GUARDIANS, UNITE! Stay here!" Will shrieked, dodging Taranee's flame. "This is a rescue? I was safer as a prisioner!"

Will landed next to them. "You came for me! You really are my friends." The door broke down, and soldiers rushed through. "Cornelia, Taranee, block the stairs! Hay Lin, find an exit! Irma, soldier dude's down there! He's too heavy to lift out. His mouth alone must be 200 pounds."

"We don't have to lift him." Irma flooded the hole, lifting him and Blunk out. She gasped as Blunk hopped off of Caleb's head. "Hey, it's him! But what's that?"

"I blocked them, but it's not gonna hold for very long. What is THAT?" Blunk grinned, drooling as he looked around. "There's a million halls down there! It's like this really cool maze! I mean, cool if we weren't, like, you know, trapped in here and everything. Hey! You didn't get eaten by that thing!" Caleb shrugged as Blunk walked over to Hay Lin. "Take Blunk! Blunk knows secret way out!"

"He's...kinda cute..."

They ran as more soldiers came. Cornelia turned around, barring the gates behind them. "Tunnel! Yes! Under moat!" Blunk's face fell as he saw bars covering the hole. Taranee snapped her fingers, trying to break through the bars. Irma smiled. "So, who are you anyway?"

"I'm a Captain in Queen Eris' guard." They heard a roar, and Caleb turned to them. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"NO! You don't have any powers!"

"Stopping them is more important to me. Oh, by the way, my name's Caleb." He sprinted out into the open.

* * *

Will paused. "I have to go back for Caleb."

"No!" Hay Lin flew over. "I fly better than you! Actually, chickens fly better than you..."

"Be careful."

* * *

Caleb screamed as Cedric knocked him off the edge, and was caught by Hay Lin. "Surprise! Oh, man, you're heavy! So, do you have a girlfriend? Because I think Irma likes you."

* * *

"Where's Hay Lin?" Caleb fell into the swamp in front of them. "Sorry!" A huge rocklike thing rose out of the swamp, and Irma threw water at it. Hay Lin then proceeded to knock it over with an air-breath; Cornelia doused it in mud; and Taranee threw a fire bolt at it, but it busted free. They flew through the portal, and it grabbed Irma, dragging her back through. "WILL!" Will closed the portal, and Irma and the thing's hand fell to the ground. "Ow..." They transformed back, and immediately began talking. "Could you believe what we just did?"

"That was so unreal! Talk about teamwork!" Will turned to Cornelia. "What happened to your face?"

"When we swung across the moat, Cornelia George-of-the-Jungle'd into the wall! WHAM!" Cornelia grinned, but then shrieked as Blunk sped past her, disappearing into the pipes. "What dangers are in this place?"

"Just the cafeteria food."

* * *

"It was so cool! We fought, and we flew, and the slimo-creepo thing escaped into the pipes!"

"You think he'll be okay in there?"

"If he comes up under the girl's locker room, I'm changing schools." Hay Lin stood up. "Look what I figured out our initials spell!"

"The main thing is, the bad guy didn't get our new best friend."

"Oh, Prince Phobos didn't want Will."

"WHAT?"

"Only her power. I fear he wants another, whose battle is yet to come."

* * *

The thunder flashed across the sky, illuminating the Hale's living room briefly. The door swung open, and a 14-year-old girl stood in the doorway, hair and clothes soaked. She attempted to sneak quietly to her room, but a lamp was turned on, and she whirled around. Her elder sister sat in the chair, scowling. "Mom and Dad aren't gonna be happy you stayed out so late."

"I bet you'd just love to see me get in trouble again, huh, Cornelia?"

"Lillian, it's eight in the evening!"

"Really? I thought it was five in the morning!" The two glared at each other. "Besides, you're hardly one to talk. You look like you just got home half an hour ago! And why are your clothes all muddy!" Their parent's bedroom door opened, and their mother charged down the stairs. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Cornelia opened her mouth. "Well, I was-"

"I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE COPS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED YOU TWO MADE ME!"

"Mom-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! NOW, WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO STAY OUT SO LATE!" Cornelia spoke first. "I was studying with friends. Sorry I didn't call you." Lillian rolled her eyes. "I was hanging out with some friends, and we must have stayed out longer than I thought."

"Both of you are grounded!"

"What for!"

"For worrying me! No phone, TV, or computer for either of you!"

"For how long!"

"Two months!" Their parents returned to their room, and Lillian whirled on her sister. "This is all your fault!"

"What? How is it my fault!"

"If it wasn't for you getting all up in my business, this wouldn't have happened!" Lillian stalked to her room, as she heard her sister pleading with her mother. She began playing with her pillow. Knowing Cornelia, she'd no longer be grounded by morning. Lillian scowled. Her mother had always shown favoritism for her perfect elder daughter. But she'd always harp on Lillian about every little thing: Her hair, her clothes, the music she listened to...Lillian threw her pillow against the wall. "One of these days, I will show them! I'll show them all!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! I SKIPPED OVER EPISODE 3, AND AM NOW ON EPISODE 4.  


* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH**

**CHAPTER TWO: FINDING THE PRINCESS

* * *

**

Queen Eris rose from the water. "The waters don't refresh my powers as they once did. The life force of this city won't last forever. The need to find my daughter has never been greater! 15 years...when they took her she hadn't even been named!" Her servant, Lady Iquen, knelt before her. "I can find where they keep the birth records of the Earth city."

"Good. If we know all who were born there, we can narrow our search to those who were not."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Excellent. Send her ahead of you. She will let you through the portal. Once we find my daughter, she will...persuade her to join us."

* * *

Phobos was discussing the same matter with Cedric. "If we don't find my sister before Eris does, there will be no hope for Meridian. Cedric, I want you to go find the records of families who have moved to Heatherfield in the past 17 or 18 years. That should narrow our search."

* * *

Will stepped out of the car, and her mother spoke. "Honey, are you sure you don't want to invite 25 or 30 of your closest friends over?" Will winced. "No, mom. Not even just 25 or 30."

"Okay, birthday girl. But remember, no matter how old you get, you'll always be my pink purpy poopy pumpkin!" Irma walked down the hall with Will. "So, it's your birthday!"

"Friday. Promise you won't do anything dumb like throw me a surprise party."

"I love surprise parties!" Will glared at her. "By that, of course, I mean, I hate and despise them."

* * *

Taranee examined her carrot. "Does this look cooked to you?" Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Taranee, it's a carrot! The only way it can harm you is if you're mugged by rabbits." Irma slammed her tray down on the table. "Guess who's birthday it is Friday?" Hay Lin gasped. "I know! I know! Uh...I don't know." Taranee held up a pea, and Cornelia groaned. "For crying out loud, it's a pea! Eat it!"

"It's Will's birthday Friday!"

"Are you gonna throw her a party?"

"No. She made me promise not to." She gasped. "Oh! I've gotta warn her about the fish, 'cause I think this was breaded when they caught it! Hey, Will! Pink purpy poopy pumpkin!" The entire cafeteria exploded with laughter, and Irma stood, running off. The other three began talking. "We have to throw Will a party."

"Weren't you listening? Irma promised she wouldn't."

"Okay. Then Irma won't. But we will."

* * *

They strode through the hallways. "See, this way, we're giving Irma what she wants, a party for Will. And she doesn't have to break her promise."

"But Will didn't want a party!"

"Believe me, when she sees the party I throw, she'll be too jazzed to remember what she said. Hay Lin, you pick a theme and do the decorations. Now we just need a place to hold it!"

"Why not your place?"

"Uh, problem. My last party was so unbelievably great, my parents say I can't have another one until after I leave home." A voice spoke from behind them. "Yeah, your parties are just so awesome." Cornelia whirled around, and her nose wrinkled upon seeing her younger sister. "Oh. It's you. Well, at least I didn't set fire to anything at my parties, or have the cops called! Now go hang out with your delinquent friends!"

She stalked off, and Hay Lin and Taranee followed. Taranee frowned. "Did she actually set fire to something?"

"Yeah. One time, she got hold of some firecrackers, and set them off in the living room. And the cops were called a lot. I'm just surprised she hasn't been arrested or sent to a crazy hospital yet. She's insane."

* * *

"So, Caleb. You are gonna learn all about parties."

"We have parties on Meridian! To celebrate the end of Klunderfeast, we cook and eat an ox!"

"We won't be doing that. Hey, girls!" Cornelia and Hay Lin walked over to Elyon and Alchemy. "Party Friday, 5 o'clock, Irma's house. It's Will's birthday."

"It's a surprise, so don't tell Will. Or Irma." Elyon frowned. "But, isn't the party at Irma's house?" Alchemy heard a smash, and saw Caleb slamming the phone against its holder.

"Well, that's why it's a surprise."

"They're not even roasting an ox." They all turned to look at him.

* * *

Uriah, Kurt and Clubber sped through the mall on their skateboards, stopping in front of them. "Hey, how come Kurt, Clubber and me didn't get invited to this party of yours?"

"Because I'm not inviting creeps! Oh, I'm sorry. Creeps, Caleb. Caleb, creeps." Caleb smiled. "Pleased to meet you. Are you related?"

At that moment, a shadow fell over them. "YEAH!" They looked up, seeing that Lillian had cleared the fountain on her skateboard, and slid to a stop in front of them. "They aren't. Unfortunately, I am." Cornelia wrinkled her nose, and Uriah scowled. "What are you doing here?" She turned to Cornelia. "Just came to check on how sister dearest was doing." She glared over at Uriah. "Look, if you don't back off, I'll make you pay. Remember last time you tried to crash my party?" Uriah's eyes widened, and he whimpered. Cornelia, Caleb and Hay Lin left, and Lillian took off in another direction.

"I say we teach them a lesson. Remember that horror movie where the kids are terrified by guys in masks?"

"Where are we gonna find scary guys in masks?"

* * *

Caleb scoffed. "Those are your tough guys? I'd like to see them last one second in a Skuldorian Scream Cage. Then again, the blond might make it about 30 seconds-"

"Caleb, you're a guest in this dimension. You can't go all military leader on us. Promise me." He sulked, and Hay Lin giggled. "He's so cute when he sulks!"

* * *

A 15-year-old girl wearing a cloak strode through the park, pulling her hood around her. Her black hair whipped about her face in the wind, getting in her blue eyes. She paused, focused, and a portal opened.

* * *

Cornelia grinned. "Guess what the theme is!" Lillian smirked from where she lay on the couch. "The color you turn when you throw up?" Cornelia glared at her, then turned to Taranee. "Haven't you ever looked at Will's backpack? Her pencil case and that dangly thing on her hat?"

"I guess not attentively enough."

"She's got frogs on them! She likes frogs! So, frog party! Are you loving it?" Lillian continued smirking. "Does that mean you're going to invite Kermit the Frog?" Cornelia ignored her. "And, voila! The snack pond! Okay, you're making floating lilypad cupcakes with flys made out of raisins. And you've gotta meet both girls at the school and make sure they're not dressed like total pigs. But without them figuring out why."

"How do I do that?"

"You're smart, you'll figure it out!"

* * *

"Uh, Grandma, you had something to show me?" Yan Lin held out a scroll. "Uh...what is it, the world's oldest placemat?"

"No, Hay Lin. This was once part of a great map hanging on Prince Phobos' wall. Years ago, a soldier, tired of serving the evil prince, tore off a crucial piece of Phobos' map, the part showing our world, and escaped. He gave the map to a passling, one who moves between worlds. And thus, it came to me." Hay Lin studied the map. "In our world, the map is blank, unless activated by the Heart of Candracar, currently held by our friend Will."

"Why wait until now to give me this? Is it 'cause my powers are finally mature enough that I'm worthy?"

"Nah. It was in the attic. I couldn't find it. Found my old tennis racket too."

* * *

Blunk watched Caleb pacing back and forth. "I've got to get Will something for her birthday! In Meridian, I'd give her the customary chicken skin hat. Well, Earth girls do like to buy the stuff that smells in tiny bottles."

"Blunk have smelly in bottle! Gargoyle sweat!"

* * *

Taranee took a deep breath, then ran over to Will and Irma. "Hey, girls! Irma, Will, guess what? Boyzilla is playing a free concert at the mall."

"You're kidding! Let's go!"

"But they're only letting in the hundredth best dressed girls. I got us these outfits so you don't look like pigs." They glared at her. "Come on, let's change!"

* * *

Mr. Lair opened the door to see Cornelia and Hay Lin standing there. "Hi, Mr. Lair! Irma isn't home, right? Great! Come on in, guys!" He watched as a group of teens with boxes of decorations filed through the door.

* * *

"Let's stop at Irma's house. I have to use the bathroom."

"My place is closer."

"Yeah, but I can't use your bathroom...because it's not on the ground floor! I have a rare fear of high toilets."

* * *

"Um, could you two go to the kitchen through the living room and get me a glass of water?" They stepped up to the door, and opened it, when they saw a bunch of teens there. "You promised!" Cornelia ran over, throwing her arms over their shoulders. "Can you believe Irma didn't want to throw you a party just because you told her not to? Gimme 15 hugs, birthday girl!"

* * *

Lady Iquen stepped through the portal, followed by Queen Eris, who looked around her in distaste. "So this is Earth." Lady Iquen and the girl in the cloak knelt before Queen Eris. "You know what you have to do."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. Do not fail me." With that, she stepped back into the portal, and the two rose. Lady Iquen pulled her hood over her face. "Come. Let us go."

"Yes...Mother."

* * *

Cedric came through another portal, reverting to his human form.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this!"

"I had nothing to do with this!" Martin came over. "Hey, thanks for inviting me, sweety-lips."

"I didn't invite you, Martin! I didn't invite anyone! And don't you EVER call me sweety-lips!"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the other guests, but there were flies on your cupcakes. Don't worry, though. I pulled them off." He put one in his mouth. "Oh, they're just raisins. I'll put 'em back. They're in my pocket."

* * *

The girl lept up to a windowsill, opening it, then let Lady Iquen in through the back door, disabling the alarm. Cedric, meanwhile, had knocked down the front door by transforming, and went inside.

* * *

Lillian was skateboarding home when she saw a light on in City Hall, and a large snake-like thing flit across the window. "Huh?" Even though she knew it was probably a stupid idea, she began to walk towards City Hall, and went inside.

* * *

"Blunk help with gift! Blunk go inside!"

"No, you can't! They've got enough frogs in there as it is! They have strange customs here. A guy's putting flies on little cakes." Blunk licked his lips. "That sound good!"

* * *

Caleb strode in, and Alchemy and Elyon giggled as he passed by. "Hi. Remember me, from the mall? Alchemy?"

"Remember me too? I'm Elyon!"

"Caleb, from the mall." Irma walked over. "Girls, back off! Stick with me, or they'll tear you to pieces."

* * *

Irma looked up as her father began going downstairs. "Dad, no!"

"I just wanna get the remote!" She pushed him back up the stairs. "I don't throw parties while you and Mom are out of town, and you do not embarrass me when you are in town."

* * *

Will looked down at the picture of her in her Guardian form that Caleb had made of her on a piece of wood. "Look, it's Will! As a kind of fairy or something!"

"You're so talented!"

"It's carved from driftwood. The wings are dragon scales." Will laughed nervously. "He doesn't mean real dragon scales!"

"Sure I do!"

* * *

Hay Lin looked up from her place on the couch, seeing Blunk hopping up and down outside the window. "Oh, poor Blunky." She opened the window and threw her food out just as Martin threw himself down on the couch beside her. "What are you doing, Hay Lin?"

"It-It's just an old family custom. You, uh, throw some food out the window and make a wish."

"Really?" He stood up, grabbing a ton of food, and threw it out the window, crossing his fingers.

* * *

Elyon started hitting on Caleb. "So, are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Actually, I'm pretty good at the Mandurian Gavotte. I'll go find us a bucket."

"O-Okay."

* * *

Hay Lin groaned, listening to Martin explain her 'family custom' to the others. "And the more food you throw out, the bigger the wish."

* * *

Uriah, Kurt and Clubber watched the Lair's house from across the street. "When do we do it?"

"We do it when I say we do it!"

* * *

Irma and Hay Lin were scraping food off plates into the trash, when Mr. Lair's radio went off. "Hey, Tom, it's probably just a prank, but we got a call about a lizard monster at City Hall. Can you pop over there and check it out?" They looked at each other. "Lizard? If it's that thing from Meridian, my dad could get hurt! Get the girls!" She ran up to her parent's room as Hay Lin went to get the others.

* * *

"I remember when we got to go to all of her little parties."

"Mom, Dad, some of us are going for pizza. Could you keep the party going until we get back?" Their eyes lit up. "Are you kidding? I'm a party animal! Hey, remember when I gave donkey rides for your fourth birthday?" Irma winced. "Dad, please don't talk me out of this."

* * *

Caleb began talking about dragon scales to Elyon and Alchemy. "Yeah, dragon scales are pretty sharp." Irma groaned. "I've got to be crazy, leaving Caleb alone with them."

Caleb looked up. "Where are Will and Irma going?"

"Pizza."

"Where's that?" Alchemy and Elyon giggled. "Oh, he's so cute!"

"Uh, you ladies will have to excuse me." He lept out the window, and lept out the window. Elyon sighed. "Wrap him up. I'll take him."

"Blunk!"

* * *

Uriah poked his head out. "Oh, man, the five of them together? Too perfect! Let's go!"

Caleb frowned, seeing them. "What's the Creep family up to? Come on, Blunk! You can make yourself useful!"

* * *

Irma frowned. "What good is a map that doesn't show anything?"

"She said it was activated by the Heart of Candracar!" Will pulled the Heart out, and the map appeared. "Hey, that's our school! And the alley behind the mall!"

"The first two portals!"

"Uh-oh. There's a third one. Where's this?" Hay Lin pointed at the blue X. "We're standing in it. It's City Hall Park."

* * *

They stood outside the door Cedric had broken down. "Maybe we should call the police."

"For this kind of problem, we ARE the police." Taranee groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that." They strode inside, looking around.

* * *

Uriah signaled to the others, and they ran inside. Caleb looked down at Blunk. "Come on! I promised Cornelia I wouldn't do anything to the Creep brothers. You didn't."

* * *

"GUARDIANS, UNITE!" They landed on the floor, transformed, and Irma crossed her arms. "All right! Anyone want lizard on their pizza?"

* * *

Lady Iquen rifled through the birth records, and threw one aside. "These are ancient! The girl's only in her teens! I need more recent records!" She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Cornelia opened the elevator with her plants, and Will kicked a table over to hold it in place. "Why don't we just take the elevator?" Taranee glanced up at the elevator shaft above them.

"You mean the elevator with the 'ding' like a microwave, telling him we're inside, ready to eat?"

"You're right. Let's fly up."

* * *

They peeked around the corner of the room Lady Iquen had previously been in, their elements ready, to find nobody there, but papers were strewn all over the place. "What does a big nasty lizard want with birth records?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the first floor, Cedric was taking a different approach, going through the records of those who had moved to Heatherfield sometime in the last 17 or 18 years, still transformed. He heard footsteps, and whirled around, seeing Lillian standing there, frozen in shock. He started towards her, roaring, and she screamed, falling backwards. Cedric was about to strike, when he was thrown backwards by a shimmering green barrier. He stared at Lillian, and she stared at the barrier, then stood and fled, Cedric still staring after her.

* * *

Taranee rifled through the papers. "The only thing missing is old birth records from about 17 years ago." At that moment, they heard an inhuman roar, and then a loud scream, followed by a crash. "The lobby!"

* * *

Caleb and Blunk watched Uriah, Kurt and Clubber from behind a statue. "Maybe Blunk too pretty to scare boys."

"I'll risk it." The three boys put on their masks, and turned to see Blunk standing there. "Dude, is that like a big green monkey?" Blunk made a growling noise, and they ran off. "And don't come back!" Blunk turned, seeing the real reason they had run off. Cedric stood behind him, in his full snake-like glory.

"What are you doing on this side of the Veil? Smuggler!" Blunk shrieked as Cedric destroyed the statue he'd been hiding behind, and climbed up the curtains. "Hey, Scaleface!" Caleb lept, wrapping his arms about Cedric's neck, as Cedric tried to shake him off.

* * *

The girls lept down the elevator shaft, and Irma yelled. "Caleb!" Cornelia bit her lip. "I hope this works better than it did in practice!" She sent some of the floor flying at Cedric just as Caleb lept off.

"Time the Guardians learned a lesson in humility!" He whirled around, using his tail as a whip, sending Will flying. Hay Lin blew the carpet into his face. Taranee hovered overhead. "A little this way?" Irma sent a blast of water at Cedric, landing him underneath the chandelier, Taranee severed the chain, and it landed on Cedric. He got up again, and knocked Hay Lin aside with his tail. Cornelia blocked his attack meant for her. Will and Caleb threw a table at him, and he sent them flying, brushing Taranee's fireball aside. Caleb grabbed Will's arm and ran just as he smashed the statue they had been leaning against.

He picked up a large chair, about to throw it at them, when-"OI! CEDRIC! REMEMBER ME?" They all looked up to see a 15-year-old girl with tanned skin, long black hair tied in a braid and blue eyes jump off the balcony of the floor above, shooting an arrow into Cedric's arm, another into his tail, and he howled in pain as she landed smoothly.

"No matter. I have what I've come for. We shall meet again...Guardians!" He swept off, and the girl turned to Caleb, who was staring at her. Finally he spoke. "L-Limda?" She started, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Hello, cousin." At that moment, Lady Iquen swept downstairs. "Come, Limda. We must be off."

"Yes, Mother." Lady Iquen turned to the girls and Caleb. "I see you have met Lord Cedric. He is a dangerous foe, and will bring nothing but harm to Meridian. Limda, come." Limda bowed to the Guardians. "It was an honor to meet you, Guardians." She bowed to Caleb. "Cousin." Then she hurried after her mother into the night.

Irma turned to survey the damage they'd done. "Wow. Looks like my room."

* * *

Will closed the portal. "And take your slimy portal with you!"

* * *

Lady Iquen knelt before Queen Eris. "I have located the Earth papers to find your daughter, and have turned the Guardians against Cedric." Queen Eris smirked. "Good. Time to start planning a family reunion."

* * *

Cedric limped into the series of caves the rebellion called home, the arrows in his leg and arm still sticking out, bleeding. Miranda gasped, seeing him. "CEDRIC!" She dropped the laundry she'd been doing, and ran over. "What happened?"

"Lady Iquen." Miranda spat on the floor. "We need to get you healed."

"No."

"Cedric, you're bleeding!"

"I have to talk to Prince Phobos first. This cannot wait."

* * *

Phobos looked up as Cedric walked into his chamber, supported by Miranda, and his eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Lady Iquen." His eyes narrowed. "Queen Eris."

"Yes. I have found the Earth papers to locate your sister. On another note, I met a girl with strange powers while searching."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A human Earth girl in her early teens. When I attempted to attack her, she threw up a magical green barrier." Phobos leaned back, frowning. "And?"

"She seemed just as surprised as I did. Then she ran."

"Hmm...this girl may be of help to us. Miranda, Cedric, I have a mission for you. Go undercover to Earth, and try to convince my sister and this girl to join our cause." He looked over at Cedric. "Would you recognize her if you saw her again?" Cedric nodded. "Good."

* * *

The cops strode through City Hall, and yanked open a locker to find Uriah, Clubber and Kurt inside. "Don't eat us, giant snake-guy!"

* * *

Will and the others walked back to Irma's house, pizza boxes in their hands. "Birth certificates."

"Of girls our age. Is Phobos looking for us?"

"Who wouldn't? I mean, we are kick-butt cute!" Irma groaned. "My parents have been ruining my party for an hour. I hope you guys like pizza, because there isn't gonna be anyone left in my house to eat it." Hay Lin stopped dead. "Well, you're right. They're not in your house." Irma stared at her parents, who were leading a conga line out of the house. She quickly got over this horrific sight, and threw her arm around Will's shoulder. "Well, happy birthday, pink purpy poopy pumpkin."

"You know what would be a great gift? For you to never say that again!"

"What's that, purpy pumpkin?" Hay Lin joined the line, followed by the others, leaving Will standing alone just as Matt walked up. He took the pizza boxes out of her hands, and she blushed.

* * *

Lillian flopped down on the couch. "Oh my God." She closed her eyes, seeing the snake, the green barrier, and the snake's expression. She sighed. "What's happening to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! REVIEW!**

**OKAY, HERE'S THE AGES OF SOME OF THE CHARACTERS SO FAR:**

**WILL: 16-17.**

**IRMA: 16-17.**

**TARANEE: 16-17.**

**CORNELIA: 17-18.**

**HAY LIN: 16-17.**

**QUEEN ERIS: UNKNOWN (PHYSICALLY IN HER MID-30S)**

**LADY IQUEN: UNKNOWN (PHYSICALLY IN HER MID-30S)**

**LIMDA: 15-16.**

**PHOBOS: UNKNOWN (PHYSICALLY 18-19)**

**CEDRIC: UNKNOWN (PHYSICALLY 17-18)**

**MIRANDA: 14-15.**

**FROST: UNKNOWN (SOMEWHERE IN HIS MID-30S)**

**RAYTHOR: UNKNOWN (SOMEWHERE IN HIS MID-40S)**

**ELYON: 17-18.**

**LILLIAN: 14-15.**

**CALEB: 17-18.**

**

* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH**

**CHAPTER THREE: A SERVICE TO THE COMMUNITY**

**

* * *

**Queen Eris sat on her throne, Lady Iquen kneeling before her. "The list you found of those born in the Earth town will help us refine our search, Iquen."

"Strange that it's so hard to find one young girl."

"Not at all. She's inherited qualities of which even she's unaware. If I'm to steal her powers, her ignorance plays to my advantage." She stroked one of the gargoyles, guardians of the castle. "They won't have told my daughter her identity. What used to be her protection is now my opportunity. Iquen. I have a mission for you."

* * *

Phobos was discussing the same matter with Cedric and Miranda. "I need you both to convince my sister to join us. If you find the girl in the process, that's an added bonus."

"Yes, Prince Phobos."

* * *

"Students, our newest History teacher, Professor Dean Collins!" Everyone clapped as he walked up onto the stage. Lillian rolled her eyes. _I don't see why we needed an assembly just to introduce us to our new History teacher. Kinda stupid, if you ask me. _As he began speaking, she and the others zoned out.

"-and developing your sense of community. That's why this year, we're going to hold Community Service Day a month early!" THAT got their attention. "I was impressed to hear you love community service so much that every year, you rush to school early on sign-up day!"

Lillian was still thinking about that night at City Hall, when she saw a vision of a hot 18-year-old boy with long sandy hair and gray-blue eyes. He turned to look at her, then began walking away, and the vision began to fade. "NOOOOOOOO!" Everyone looked over at her, and Principal Knickerbocker scowled. "Hale! Did you fall asleep AGAIN? Report to my office!" Laughter broke out among the students. Cornelia buried her head in her hands. Mr. Collins looked confused.

Lillian stood up, and walked out of the auditorium, frowning. _Who was that guy? _She walked into the office, still thinking hard.

* * *

Elyon and the others strode through the hallway, scowling. "Of course we come early! Oh, man, I hate Community Service Day! I'm gonna stand in the parking lot all night with a pen in my hand!"

"Maybe I'll sleep in my locker." Will frowned. "You guys, what is Community Service Day?"

"Okay, tomorrow morning, there's gonna be a list on this board. 400 jobs for 400 kids."

"Out of those, maybe 10 in it won't totally suck."

"The last kids to sign up get the most gag-a-rific ones!"

"It can't be that bad!"

"Oh, no? Try monkey bar scraper at the zoo!"

"Okay, you had it easy! I was a sewer ladder painter!" Will winced. "Okay...got it. Get here early."

* * *

Will turned to her mom. "Mom, did you get any phone calls while making dinner?"

"How'd you know?" She held up the cell phone that had been in her soup. "Um...honey, how would you feel if I started dating again?"

"Well, I wouldn't feed him any home-cooked meals right away, that's for sure."

* * *

Queen Eris smiled. "The search for my daughter will go faster now. When they write our family history, hers will be a short but eventful chapter. Time for you to pay another visit."

* * *

Cedric and Miranda stood before Phobos. "We have adopted human identities in their town."

"Good. Find my sister and the girl. Tell them of our world and try to get them to help us." They nodded.

* * *

Will heard the doorbell ring, and opened the door to find Mr. Collins standing there. "Good evening, Will."

"P-Professor Collins? Whatever you're here to tell my mom, I'd appreciate at least 15 minutes to think of an excuse!" He laughed. "It's nothing like that. Good evening, Susan."

"Dean! Hi!"

"Susan? Dean?"

"Your mom joined the PTA but she, uh...missed the last two meetings."

"So I asked Dean to bring over the material. Why don't we talk in here?" Will shut the door, staring after them.

* * *

Cornelia set her alarm. "Let's say...6 am." Lillian walked into the room. "Um, Cornelia, there's something I need to-"

"Beat it, shrimp! I'm going to bed early, and if you do ANYTHING to ruin my sleep, I will personally drop-kick you into the wolf pit at the zoo!" Lillian glared at her, and spun on her heel, running out of the room.

* * *

She snuck in later that night, and turned the alarm off.

* * *

"Hey, guys, what did you get?"

"Sealing envelopes at City Hall!" They high-fived. "Easy street!"

"Will and I are painting over graffiti! Martin got dumpster scrubber!" Elyon walked over. "Have any of you seen Cornelia?"

Lillian smirked from her spot overhead, where she was leaning against the railing of the stairs. "I wonder what's left on the community service list..."

* * *

Cornelia yawned, opening her eyes, seeing the clock was at 8:34. "AAAH!" She raced out the door. "LILLIAN!"

* * *

"Children, this is Cornelia!" She stared at the kids running around the room. "They have behavior issues." She clapped her hands, and they all looked up. "Cornelia's going to read to you! What book have you chosen, Cornelia?" She scowled. "The little sister who from today on, wished she'd never been born."

"Lovely. Good luck!"

* * *

Lillian stood washing dishes in a food kitchen beside an Asian girl her age with short black hair and brown eyes. "Hey. You new here?" The girl nodded. "Yeah. I'm Miranda."

"Lillian. Lillian Hale." She nudged Miranda. "So, got a cute older brother?"

* * *

Irma groaned. "I licked for 2 hours this morning! We had to steam my lips open!"

"On the bright side, we ate so much glue, we don't need to buy lunch!" They picked up another envelope, and Mr. Collins came in. "Hi, girls!"

"Hello, Professor Collins!"

"You are using those special sponge tongues, aren't you?" They looked at each other. "Sponge tongues?"

* * *

Cornelia sat tied to a chair while the kids painted her face. "This is still better than last year."

* * *

Hay Lin looked over at Will. "You're in a grumpy mood."

"You would be too, if your mom was making goo-goo eyes at your History teacher."

"Yeah! Go, Will's mom! I heard teenagers come here to make out! Suppose your mom and Collins come here?" Will glared at her, and she changed the subject. "Do you think Cornelia's sister made any of this graffiti?" Will laughed, her mind off her mom and Mr. Collins. "Probably."

"Hey, Will! What kind of writing is that?" Will went over to have a look. The writing glowed, and Will groaned, clutching her head. "Will! Are you okay?" She passed out. "WILL!"

* * *

"Then, she saw this weird writing, and WHAM! She went down like a sack of potatoes!"

"What did this writing look like?"

"Oh, I copied it!" She held out her arm, and Yan Lin examined it. "These letters are not from this world."

"I've seen this writing in the castle, but I can't read it." Irma and Taranee came down the stairs. "Where is she? Is she all right?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with your voice?"

"We've been licking envelopes."

"Aren't you supposed to use those sponge tongues?" Caleb spoke. "I know who can translate this, but we have to visit the Infinite City."

* * *

Hay Lin pointed at the spot the graffiti had been. "It was right here!" Cornelia rubbed her face, trying to get the paint out. "What's that on your cheek?"

"Big Dipper. Don't ask."

"The portal must be close by." She used the Heart to open the map. "There! What's that?" They looked over at the train tunnel, and strode inside. "Guardians, unite!"

* * *

They walked through the tunnel, Taranee using a flame as a light. "There!" Will pointed at the portal. Irma poked her hand in. "Whoa! You know what David Copperfield would pay for this?"

"Something's coming through." Irma yelped, and stepped away from the barrier. They activated their powers just as Blunk tumbled through. "Dragon nostrils? Trade for curly wings! Good deal, yes?"

"Dragon nostrils?"

"Make good hats! Once it stops smoking." They all gagged.

* * *

They went through the portal, arriving in the Infinite City. "Well, I think we found Blunk's vacation home."

"In here." He kicked open a door. "Nobody knows who built the Infinite City. In 4000 years, no one's found an end to it in any direction."

"More stairs? Don't you have like some kind of stone escalator?"

"Girls!" They followed him down to a room with a waterfall, and he fell to his knees. "Ancient One, we need your help."

"You are the Guardians of the Veil."

"Y-Yes, sir! Or, yes, ma'am!" The person stepped through. "And the message?" Hay Lin showed him/her the message on her arm. "Ah, the writing of the Beasts."

"What does it say?" Her arm glowed, and on the opposite arm, the message was translated into English. " 'You are still undetected. Begin your search for the girls.' "

"Two beasts are in your town in human form. They will try to get close to you Guardians." Will's eyes widened, thinking back to when Mr. Collins had shown up at her apartment. "How can you tell them from humans?"

"Touch the beast with the Heart of Candracar and it shows its true form." The man/woman went back behind the waterfall.

* * *

"You're serious? Professor Collins?"

"He's like, too boring to be evil." Caleb frowned. "Who is this 'Collins'?"

"Will's History teacher."

"We know that for some reason, Phobos is looking for a teenage girl in our town." She panicked. "What if it's me?" They glanced at each other doubtfully. "Say I'm one of his scouts. How do I get close to Earth girls?" Hay Lin sucked on her drink. "Become a box of donuts!" Irma couldn't help it. She snorted. "I get a job as a teacher!"

"Oh, wow! And then check out my possible targets one at a time!" Caleb frowned. "But, if he's from Meridian-"

"Okay. Mom's attractive enough in a funky old-person kind of way. But unless he's an evil beast, why else would Collins talk to her?"

"How does he know enough Earth History to teach it?"

"And it would explain why he made Community Day earlier!"

"To separate us and watch us one at a time!"

"We should follow him!" Caleb groaned, rubbing his temples. "Girls, please, let me suggest another plan-" They were already gone.

* * *

"What'd he buy?"

"Glue!"

"Glue for what?"

"Glue to stick on his realistic rubber human face!" Caleb groaned and slumped against the tree.

* * *

"Live crickets! Like 2 pounds of them!"

"That's way too much for fishing!"

"But not too much to eat!"

"EW!"

"No WONDER he liked my mom's cooking!" Caleb rolled his eyes. "Look, maybe he's got a pet lizard."

"Yeah, right!"

"Well, I don't wanna judge somebody before all the evidence is in, but it's obvious Collins is a face-pulling, bug-eating blood-sucker!" Caleb groaned. "Why am I even here?"

"We've gotta go to Will's house right now!"

* * *

"We don't even know this guy's coming here!"

"We need to see his monster ID card!" They transformed, and landed in front of Collins. "Not so fast, brainsucker!"

"Didn't expect that, did you, buddy?" Irma sent a blast of water at him, knocking him off his feet. Caleb put his head in his hands. Hay Lin whipped him into the air, then made him fall back down. Taranee grabbed him, spinning him in a circle, and dumping him unceremoniously on the ground, where he was knocked out. "Let's see what you look like with green skin and a tail!" The Heart touched him, but he didn't transform. "This is really glued on tight!" Taranee picked up the folder.

"What is it? 'Being Evil for Dummies'?"

"It's information on the Sheffield PTA."

"Phobos joined the PTA?"

"I don't think so...but my mom did." Caleb put his hands on his hips. "I think the phrase you're all searching for is 'You were right, Caleb'."

* * *

"Well, it serves him right for that surprise test last week!"

"Let's just get him home so he can sleep it off."

"Tried to warn 'em, but hey, girls. It's like talking to firewood."

"I can't believe we zapped our History teacher!"

"But we did! See, he's right here!"

"Hay Lin, it's an expression."

"Oh, like 'There's a police car'?"

"That's not an expression."

"No, but there's a police car." They ran into the bushes. Collins floated in the pool. "Wow. Mrs. Caldarro has a swimming pool."

"Oh, look! He's dreaming he's swimming!"

"Gee. Now he's wet, maybe his glued-on face will come off easier."

* * *

"Hay Lin, what does his driver's license say?"

"He's 5'10, and he needs to wear glasses."

"His address, Hay Lin!"

"Oh, Cedar Terrace."

"Can't we transform and fly him there?"

"Hey! You're only supposed to transform for emergencies!" Irma glared at him. "Well, what do you call pushing a wet, unconscious man up a hill in a wheelbarrow at midnight?" Collins fell out of the wheelbarrow as she kicked it. "Sorry."

"Unnecessary, if you'd listened to me."

* * *

They flew through the air, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Will each supporting Collins. "At least nothing can go wrong up here." At that moment, some birds attacked, and they dropped Collins. "Wow! The Martins own a trampoline!"

"And a swimming pool."

"And a dog."

* * *

"Uh...Collins! 7th floor." They opened the door, went through, and reverted back. "Oh, is that our Mr. Collins?" They all jumped, seeing a friendly-looking old woman. "When are you going to show me that dance move you promised?"

"H-He was just showing us! Right, girls!"

"No."

"And a-one, and a-two!"

* * *

They flopped him down on his couch. "Aw, he looks so peaceful."

"He should have five girls zap him unconscious and throw him around more often."

"The cricket mystery solved. Mr. Scales." She stood up from the lizard tank, and Irma spoke. "If ANYONE tells Caleb he was right about this, she is out of the group!"

"Okay, we lock the door, fly out the window, have his car towed, and tomorrow we'll put the papers in his desk! He'll think he dreamed it!"

"What about his clothes?"

"Sprinkle his clothes with crickets so he thinks Mr. Scales ripped them up?"

"That's crazy! Do it."

* * *

Elyon walked over to Collins. "Are you okay, Professor Collins?"

"Last night I dreamt I was attacked by evil fairies."

"Oh, I have that dream all the time!" Cornelia had come over. "And when I woke up, my lizard was trying to eat me." Will pulled Cornelia aside. "So our only problem now is, if Collins wasn't the beast, who is?"

* * *

"So, Mom, you were never interested in Mr. Collins?"

"Please! He's so unreliable. He was supposed to drop off some papers last night, but he never showed!"

"You know, I don't mind you dating."

"Who has time? I've got an emergency block meeting. Seems some weirdo's been swimming in all the neighborhood pools."

* * *

"Hey, Lillian! Wait up!" Lillian looked up. "Oh, hey, Miranda. What's up?"

"I just got this job at a bookstore called Ye Olde Bookshop, and they're still looking for another applicant, and I recommended you! Come on, we have to go meet the manager!" With that, she tugged Lillian away.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH**

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE LABYRINTH  
**

**

* * *

**

Lady Iquen went up to the attic, picked up some powder, and threw it over a crystal ball. Light emanated from the ball, and Queen Eris strode through. "Lady Iquen, I'm becoming impatient for good news!"

"Limda has disguised herself as an Earth girl attending the local school, and is working to find the princess."

"Good. Once my daughter is identified we must slowly and carefully bring her into our confidence before that traitor of a son does."

* * *

Cedric was explaining to Phobos how he and Miranda had set up a bookshop to use as a cover, and Miranda had already befriended a girl her age, who might be the girl Cedric had seen in City Hall. "But it is hard to say, my lord, as I have not yet met her."

"Why is that?" Miranda spoke. "My lord, the girl said something about 'detention', and 'mother going to kill her'."

"Ah. Well, I don't know what this 'detention' is, but make sure you meet her before the end of the week. We need to get her and my sister to trust us before Eris dupes her with her lies."

* * *

The teacher began dusting off the blackboard with his tie. "I think you'll find that you appreciate the time you've spent this term studying the uh-the-the study of-" Taranee finally took pity on him and raised her hand. "The origins of myth."

"Yes! Thank you. Now, your mid-term essays!" At that moment, a wind blew the sheaf of papers out of his hands. "Some of you performed better than I expected, while others failed to perform at all." He began handing out the essays. Irma whispered to Hay Lin. "I lost consciousness somewhere around Zeus' 3rd wife." She looked down at her paper. "Are you sure this is mine? It's my terrible handwriting...I got a B! That means I can get a D on the next one and still pass!"

"No way! Me too!" The two girls high-fived. "Taranee, see me after class."

* * *

"Oh, I don't know. What do you recommend?" Caleb took a deep breath. "That you hurry up. I've got other customers."

"Waiter, my wife asked for water with no ice!"

"Then tell her to wait until it melts! You people wouldn't last a day in Meridian."

"What's Meridian?"

"I think it's one of those fancy places downtown."

"What's the chicken lo mein like?" He grabbed the woman's plate, and put it in front of him. "It's like this, but there's more of it!" Yan Lin walked over. "Uh, Caleb, I think we can spare you from our front for a few minutes."

"Suits me! Are they always like this?" She smiled.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed that you failed to turn in an essay."

"That I WHAT?"

"Well, if you couldn't finish in time, you should've asked for-um, you know, one of those things you ask for when you can't finish."

"But I turned it in a day early! It was on the Minotaur-"

"An extension!"

"It's on my computer! I can e-mail it to you the second I get home!"

"A deadline's a deadline, Ms.-uh-anyway, you get an F on this paper!"

* * *

Caleb began making menus with the photocopier, and Blunk squealed. "Ooh, how it do it?"

"I don't know how it do it. All I know is this machine will make identical maps of Phobos' hideout for my military leaders. Once I manage to find it, that is." Blunk poked the machine. "What's the matter, too big to steal?" Once Caleb had left, Blunk began using the machine to photocopy his face.

* * *

"If Professor Collins wasn't the beast that we know is living in Heatherfield in disguise, who is?"

"The Mage said all you have to do to reveal a beast in human form is touch it with the Heart of Candracar."

"But we can't go around the city, touching everyone with a crystal!" Taranee groaned. "I can't believe he lost my essay!" Cornelia spoke. "Taranee, we all grieve for your loss, but the world's been invaded by monsters! FOCUS!"

"He's looking for one of us!"

"We don't know that."

"Please! He comes here, searching for a girl our age, what do you think he wants, a babysitter?"

"What if one of us is his secret evil granddaughter? I saw that in a movie one time, and the girl's like mondo-creeped!"

"He lost it! That's the only explanation!" The others sighed, as Will's mom entered the room. "Hey, guys. Will's got extra math homework, you're gonna have to say goodbye."

"Mom! Mrs. Rudolph didn't give me extra homework!"

"No. I did. After reading your mid-term report." They got up to leave. "Help me."

"Okay, the little straight line between two numbers means you subtract."

* * *

Miranda and Cedric stood before Phobos. "It's her. The girl from City Hall."

"Good. Get her to trust us."

"She has already been employed here."

"Excellent. Now all that's left is finding my sister, and what makes this girl so special..."

* * *

Hay Lin frowned. "Why this bookstore? Why can't we get our study guides at the mall, or school library?"

"Because the mall bookstore doesn't have a tall, hunky manager!"

"With jet-black eyes and a devilish smile!"

"Maybe if I retrace his steps, I'll find it in a bush or something." They entered the store. "Hi! Where are the high-school textbooks?" Lillian came out from behind a shelf, and Cornelia screamed. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I work here." She turned her head. "Cedric! Miranda! They wanna know where the high-school textbooks are!"

"All over, I'm afraid! There's more in the back." They went off in separate directions.

* * *

Cornelia and Elyon jumped as Cedric came out while Miranda was reshelving, and Lillian was watching with an amused smile. "I'm still getting organized."

"Oh, me too! I'm Cornelia!"

"Elyon Brown! Hi!" Miranda's fists curled and Lillian clucked her tongue. "Hitting on a bookworm, sister dearest? I didn't think you went for nerds." Cornelia glared at her while Miranda and Cedric blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm Rick Hoffman." Miranda scowled at them. "Miranda Johnson." Cedric turned to Lillian and Miranda. Miranda was holding a book in her hands, and looked liable to hit Cornelia and Elyon with it. "Miranda, Lillian, could you go take unpack the rest of the books? Thanks." Miranda opened her mouth to protest, but Lillian dragged her away.

"Sorry about the mess. It's taking me awhile to sort things out."

"I know exactly how that is!"

* * *

Blunk climbed in through an air vent. "Old store! New flies!" He grabbed a piece of flypaper, swallowing it, then removing the paper, now devoid of flies, from his mouth.

* * *

Hay Lin felt wind whistling around her. "Guys, guys, guys!" Irma and Taranee came over.

* * *

Cedric looked up. "Well, I'd better go get my History book. Like that's gonna do me any good. The Middle Ages are SO last week." Cornelia strode off, and Elyon spoke. "Cornelia's my best friend."

* * *

Cornelia strode through the rows of shelves. "His little ponytail is so cute!" Unluckily for her, Miranda heard this, and had to be dragged backwards by Lillian. "You can't kill my sister!"

"How about severely maiming or wounding her?"

"No!"

* * *

"Corny! Look at the lettering on this book!"

"I told you to stop calling me-Oh my gosh."

"It's the Meridian graffiti!"

"I wonder if the writing's the same inside!" Blunk watched all this from overhead. Hay Lin reached up and touched the book, and the four of them vanished. "Huh? Girls, then no girls!"

* * *

Elyon looked around. "Guys! Cornelia?"

* * *

Will sighed. "X equals...X equals...oh, 12! So the correct answer, of course, is X equals Y squared? That's not even math! That's spelling!" She turned the lamp on her stuffed frog. "Hey. Do you have math in Frogworld? You'd need it, to keep track of 1000 kids! Course, most of them are eaten by ducks."

* * *

"Did you guys just feel something?"

"Bored."

"I felt it." Taranee's eyes widened. "Um, was this aisle as big as this when we walked in?"

"Uh-oh! I broke the bookstore! All I did was touch this!" The book began glowing. "I know this is a lousy cliché, but let's get outta here!" They froze, seeing the bookstore had turned into a labyrinth. "Wow. He renovated fast."

"This is not our world. Oh no! Everybody, back up and take two right turns!"

"Why?"

"Because we just made two left turns! Oh, it's a labyrinth! Like the Minotaur!"

"I got a B on that!" Irma shushed her. "She's being smart!"

"We can't just stand here! But we're gonna get lost unless we have something to lead us back! Cornelia, give me your sweater." Cornelia clutched her sweater. "How are we gonna find our way back by leaving my sweater behind?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, no! No! No! NO! We can't! Not my sweater!"

* * *

Will groaned. "And the square root of the boring part is equal to the sum of the boring, tedious-" She looked up as someone knocked on her window, and went to open it. "Blunk!"

"Big trouble! Come!"

* * *

Yan Lin sighed. "It must be an inversion point. To Blunk, it would seem as if the girls just disappeared."

"Does it work both ways? Can they get back?"

"It depends on what's on the other side. Without you and the Heart, they have no powers." At that moment, the door opened, and Caleb stood there, imitating one of the customers. "This steak has been dropped on the floor! How could she possibly know I did that?"

"Caleb. There's trouble." Blunk spoke. "Girls-" he snapped his fingers, "-then no girls!"

* * *

"All those nights on a hand-carved cedar sweater hanger, for nothing! What's waiting for Thesus at the end of his maze, anyway?"

"A murderous monster with the head of a bull." Cornelia groaned.

* * *

"Where in the bookstore?"

"Blunk said in the back." They looked up. "Where?"

"Nowhere! That's problem!"

"Where were there no girls?"

"Everywhere no girls!" Will looked at the book with the writing on it, and wind began blowing. "You okay?"

"I just felt..." She grabbed the book, and they were gone. "I look this, then that way, then-AAAH! No Caleb!"

* * *

"I say that way."

"Uh-uh. We went that way."

"And this way." Irma beckoned towards a green light just as Taranee ran out of string. She dropped the thread and followed the others into a large chamber full of books. "Wow. You'd think a guy who read all these books would be teaching evil by now." Cornelia opened a heavy wooden door, and the others raced after her.

They found themselves standing in what seemed to be the kitchens of a nobleman's house. They walked down the stairs, watching the multiple servants. They froze when a servant spotted them, and she gasped. "You can't be here! Follow me!"

* * *

Caleb picked up the red thread. "What do you think's on the other end of this?"

"My guess? A VERY unhappy Cornelia. Guardians, wherever you are, let me find you safe." Will transformed, and they ran through the aisles, following the thread until they came to the green room, where Queen Eris stood, disguised as Phobos. "You!"

"Caleb, get back!"

"NO! Never back!" He charged at 'Phobos', who threw him aside like a rag doll. Will strained against a row of books as 'Phobos' advanced on Caleb, managing to tip it over onto him.

* * *

'Phobos' rose from the pile of books, reverting to Queen Eris. "One of my own military leaders and the Guardian leader, hmm? Send out the Tracker!"

* * *

The other girls watched a group of people dancing around a bonfire, and Taranee spoke. "This is wonderful food. I'm afraid we can't eat it all."

"Once you told us you were the Guardians, everybody brought something. Um...why did you come all the way here from Earth in human form?"

"Well, believe it or not, we were looking for a History book."

"Let me refill your drinks."

"Why isn't anyone else eating?"

"Uh, Hay Lin? I think this may be all the food they have."

"Kinda puts a lost essay into perspective."

Trill came back. "When Phobos tried to take the throne, but failed, he cursed the land, and a light went out over this land. Our men are jailed, our crops are stolen, we have no security. Nothing for ourselves but our dreams. I hear things working in the castle. They say Phobos has a sister on the other side. Could this be true?" They all gasped. "What?"

"A sister?"

"The true heir to the throne. They say she doesn't know her identity or even that she was not born on Earth."

"You still think it's one of us?"

"If only you could find her first, and bring her safely to Meridian! For years we've suffered because of Phobos' curse. We always have hope, but sometimes I fear we hope in vain."

"We'll find the true heir and bring her here! We promise you!"

"I don't get it, though. Why would Phobos look for the heir to the throne? And why would the Queen...um...what was her name?"

"Queen Eris."

"Yeah. Why would she look for someone who would replace her?" They heard an inhuman roar at that moment. They all stared at Tracker. "That is so not what I wanted to see."

"THE TRACKER! RUN!" Everyone fled, screaming. "Into the forest!" They dived into a hollow log. "You think he can find us in here?"

"With that nose? It looked like it could find us in China!" The girls shrieked as the flail ripped off their cover, and they ran. "I can't keep running! We gotta go up!" They came to a tree. "How do we know it can't climb?"

"We don't!" Taranee, Irma and Cornelia climbed up the tree as Hay Lin followed. Irma grabbed her hand just as Sniffer lunged and missed. "Nice doggy! Not nice doggy!" They kept climbing higher and higher as Tracker destroyed branches with his flail. "Can we jump to another tree? Like a shorter one?"

"We're safe here. I think." The Tracker opened his cloak, and bats flew out of it, attacking the base of the tree. "Looks like you're gonna be in a shorter tree after all?" Cornelia screamed as she started to slip, and the others pulled her back up as the tree gave. "I can't believe I was worried about my sweater!" They all screamed as the tree rushed towards the ground.

At that moment, a blinding pink light shone, and the girls looked up to see Will. "Guardians, unite!"

"Will, how did you find us?"

"Are you kidding? There's a trail of mutant dog slobber all the way from the castle."

"LOOK OUT!" Tracker's flail was headed right for them, and it wrapped around Will's foot, dragging her down. Hay Lin and Irma attacked, soaking him, and Cornelia trapped Tracker, freeing Will. Caleb caught the flail, and Sniffer charged at him. Irma's eyes widened. "CALEB!" Cornelia reacted quickly, using the vines to grab Sniffer as well. Irma sighed with relief, and they landed. "Nice work." Irma turned to Caleb. "Need a lift to the nearest portal?"

"Thanks, I'll walk."

* * *

"We met some villagers. They got us out of the castle."

"I can't stop thinking how horrible their lives are because of Phobos!"

"They gave us their own food!"

"They're good people. Don't worry. In the days ahead, you'll have plenty of chances to repay them."

* * *

"Hey, Cornelia!" Elyon ran over. "Where'd you go yesterday? You just left me in that store!"

"Oh, hey, Elyon, I am so sorry! My mind was in another world."

"You've been doing this a lot lately. Are we best friends or what?"

"Of course we are! Come on, let me buy you a donut!"

"You know I don't eat donuts!"

"Yeah, but there's a really cute guy serving!"

"Wait up!"

* * *

Taranee approached her teacher. "I apologize."

"For what?"

"For making such a big deal over a silly essay...and asking the principal to suspend you without pay."

"Well, I apologize for putting your essay in my fridge and bringing a pound of ham to school." He handed her the term paper. "A perfect paper. Your description of the labyrinth is-it's almost as if you were there!" Taranee grinned. "Yeah. Almost."

* * *

"Have you had a chance to look at the menu?" The customer opened it and shrieked. Caleb and Yan Lin glanced at it, seeing Blunk's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH**

**CHAPTER FIVE: DIVIDE AND CONQUER

* * *

**Queen Eris looked out the window. "One of the villagers must know what happened to my daughter 17 years ago. I hear they're hungry. Try trading flour for information." Lady Iquen spoke. "And the other problem?" Queen Eris scowled, and Lady Iquen continued. "I can locate and remove them."

"You tried that! They thwarted you at every turn! Strength isn't enough! We must attack when they're vulnerable. When they're separated from the one with the red hair."

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

"Our own Mt. Heatherfield. Site of this weekend's ski trip, sits atop a volcano that's been dormant for years and years..." Will looked over at Matt, and he blushed, looking away. She leaned over to Cornelia. "I think Matt likes me."

"Well, what makes you think that?"

"He's not looking at me!" Cornelia sighed.

* * *

"Oh, you guys don't know what you're missing! I hear the food at the ski chalet tastes better than this!"

"Hay Lin, the table we're eating off of tastes better than this."

* * *

Lillian, meanwhile, was going over the finer points of skiing with Miranda. "Me myself, I prefer the summer sports, but that's just me."

"Summer sports?"

"You know, surfing, volleyball, swimming. That kind of thing."

"Oh. What's volleyball?"

* * *

"Weren't we supposed to get that new student from Switzerland today?" Elyon shrugged. "Maybe she's here and we didn't notice." At that moment, the doors opened, and a really hot girl strode through the cafeteria. All of the guys in the cafeteria were transfixed. "No...my guess is, that's her."

* * *

Hay Lin paced back and forth. "She says she makes her own clothes, her sweater's made from 'kazmere, from under ze chin of my grandmuzzer's goat in ze Alps'!"

"No way that's a real accent!"

"Yeah, I bet she just watched like 20 'Heidi' movies before she came here!"

"Well, excuse me for not reading 'War and Peace' in 'ze original Russian'! I'd like to feed her the book in 'ze original Russian'!" Two boys walked by. "Dude, did you hear Sondra's going skiing?"

"Awesome! 'Scuse me, guys!" Cornelia crossed her arms. "Guys? Do we LOOK like 'guys'?" Will smiled as Matt came out of a nearby classroom, but her smile quickly vanished as Sondra followed. "Ladies, we're going on the ski trip!"

"Uh, Will, you don't even like skiing!"

"I found something else I dislike more."

* * *

Elyon and Cornelia stood in Cedric's bookshop. Lillian and Miranda were shelving the books, and Lillian was trying to keep Miranda from ripping the girls apart. "I can't believe we're all going!" Cedric handed her the change.

"It should be interesting! Will says she can barely sit on a toboggan without falling over!" Cedric watched them leave the store. "Miranda, could you-" She grabbed her bag. "Sorry. I gotta go." She slammed into his shoulder as she left. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "What was that all about?" Lillian rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag as well. "You may attract a lot of girls, but you will never understand them."

* * *

Cornelia frowned. "Um, if you're holding one in each hand, how do you fix your hair?" Caleb frowned. "So, you don't like skiing."

"Right."

"And you don't like this girl."

"Right."

"So you're going skiing...with this girl?" They all spoke in the affirmative. He grabbed a wooden ski. "These would make fine longbows. Instead you're gonna stand on them and fall down the outside of a volcano." Irma grinned. "It's a little something called 'fun'."

Will grinned evilly. "Don't be too hard on him, Irma. He doesn't have fun in Meridian."

"I know what fun is! I have it all the time!"

"Oh, really? So what do you do to get down and get crazy? Plan a military attack in a red nose and clown shoes?" Cornelia placed a kitten hat on his head, and he scowled.

* * *

The girls headed for the bus, glaring at Sondra, who was having her things carried by various guys. Will stepped onto the bus just in time to see Sondra sit down next to Matt.

* * *

Blunk, meanwhile, was trying to take the bumper, when he was chucked into the luggage carrier.

* * *

Will waited for Matt to get off. "Matt! Fancy you being here! Do you ski? I mean, of course you ski! So, would you like to ski down me?" She blushed. "W-With me?"

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Later, though. I kinda promised I'd help Sondra with her boots." Sondra strode over. "Oh, 'zere you are, Matthew. Who eez your leetle friend?"

"It's WILL, Sondra. We're in the same History class, Math class, Science class-"

"Well, I can't remember every face. Surely you don't ski on those tiny leetle legs."

"As surely as you can talk with that tiny little brain!"

"WHOA!" Everyone turned to look at them. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can ski the homemade goat pants off of you!"

"Well, zen, we have to have a leetle race. Winner seets with Matt on ze bus ride back!"

"Fine by me." Matt held up his hands. "Uh, girls-"

"STAY OUTTA THIS!"

* * *

Lillian smirked, and whispered to Miranda. "It sounds like she's got a really bad cold." Miranda burst into laughter.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Elyon tugged a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes over. "Girls, this is Gina! She just moved here!" They smiled. "Hey." Will frowned. "Have we met?" Gina's eyes widened. "N-No! I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Okay..." As they turned away, Gina heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Remember, children, stay on the north side of the mountain, well away from Deadman's Trail." Lillian smirked, exchanging glances with Miranda. At that moment, Hay Lin knocked Knickerbocker off her feet. Taranee grinned. "I admire Hay Lin. She doesn't care about boys, or what people think of her-" She looked over at Hay Lin, who was out of control. "-or if she ever walks again."

* * *

That night, Will was sitting in front of the fire, when Hay Lin ran over. "Will, I need your scarf, and your hat, and your sweater, and do you have any extra gloves?"

* * *

Will wrapped her scarf around the shivering Blunk. "Just keep this around your face. We don't want to start a panic. No offense."

"Need cocoa." Hay Lin looked up as Yan Lin arrived. "Grandma! What are you doing here?" She pointed at Caleb. "He made me drive him up to prove a silly point!"

"I'm no fun, huh? Well, just tell that to my skis!"

"You're kidding. They look like the deck planks from the Titanic."

"Those babies served me well back in China."

"They looked like they served Genghis Khan back in China!"

"I got new skis now! I'm gonna carve me up some powder, dudes!" Blunk turned around to see Cedric standing there, transformed.

* * *

"You're crazy to race Sondra! She's like, total Swiss! They're born on skis!"

"And you said yourself you're a lousy skier!"

"Yep, but I'm a terrific Guardian, and the winner gets to sit next to Matt." Cornelia and Taranee looked at each other. "We're supposed to use our powers to fight evil, not snooty foreigners!"

"Trust me. She's evil."

* * *

"All right, I'm ready to have fun!" Caleb adjusted his goggles, and slid down the slope, yelling as the skis fell apart. Irma laughed. "They held up better than I thought." Another guy came over. "Whoa, dude! Skis are for losers! You want this!" He began snowboarding down the hill, leaving a second snowboard beside Caleb. "Ha! A mudboard! You didn't tell me it's like mudboarding!" He slid down the slope, surprisingly good at it.

* * *

Cedric went into the cave, dragging Blunk along. "H-Hi. L-Looking good."

"Tell me about the girl with red hair!"

"Cedric mean Ethel? Sorry, she went Denmark. I love cheese." Cedric grabbed him, and roared.

* * *

Will explained the plan to Hay Lin. "Just fly above me, and use your power to keep me upright."

"Isn't this cheating?"

"I hope so. Because there's no way I'm gonna beat her fair and square." She got out the Heart of Candracar. "This may not seem noble, but you don't know her."

* * *

Cedric watched Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin fly off. "Seems I don't need your information after all."

* * *

Sondra began getting ready, and looked over at Matt. "Where's your foolish leetle friend?"

Caleb zoomed by, dumping snow on Cornelia, Taranee and a scowling Irma. "Where'd he learn to do that?"

"Mudboarding. You do it on mudslides." Yan Lin came over. "Will can't ski. How can she win a race? And where's Hay Lin?"

Will came over, transformed, using a coat and hat to cover it up. "I'm ready! What's the course?"

"You lead, I follow, until right before ze finish." Hay Lin floated overhead, giving her the thumbs-up. Matt protested. "You don't have to have this stupid race! I'll sit with both of you on the bus!" They ignored him. "Just say go!"

"Go." Will took off, screaming, followed by Sondra. At that point, Hay Lin intervened. Sondra gritted her teeth, and sped up. Hay Lin got distracted by a fox going after a rabbit. "Hey, Mr. Bunny! No rabbit stew for you tonight, Mr. Fox!"

"AAGH!" Will's scream snapped her back to attention, just as Will headed into Deadman's Trail. Sondra went to a stop, staring after her.

* * *

The others stared in horror. "No! What's she doing!"

"Sondra, don't follow her!" Sondra took off. "Oh, no!"

* * *

"Will, I can't see you!"

"AAAGH!"

* * *

Lady Iquen picked this moment to start an avalanche. "RUN! EVERYBODY, RUN!" The other Guardians, Caleb, Yan Lin, Lillian, and Miranda were trapped. They were bowled off the side of the cliff.

* * *

Cedric's eyes widened. "MIRANDA!"

* * *

Will fell off her skis and slid to a stop. Hay Lin landed beside her. "Will, I'm sorry! Are you all right? There was this cute bunny, and this big and mean fox-" They screamed as Lady Iquen, transformed into a large vulture, landed before them. "But not that big and mean."

* * *

Taranee activated her fireball. "I can melt a little more snow, but without Will transforming me, it's not gonna be enough to get us out! I hope the others are okay..."

* * *

Caleb looked up. "Make it wider!" Irma glared at him. "I can't! Without transforming, my power over water isn't strong enough!" Yan Lin sat beside them.

* * *

Miranda, meanwhile, was curled up into a little ball, whimpering. "Miranda? What's wrong?" Her breath came in short, ragged gasps. "Small-space-can't-breathe-" She passed out. "Oh my God! MIRANDA!" She grabbed her hand, only to find it cold as ice. "Come on, Miranda!" She began rubbing her hands to keep her warm. "Just hang on."

* * *

Will and Hay Lin screamed as Lady Iquen attacked. "It as is he said. Apart, you are all weaker!"

* * *

Cornelia and Taranee looked up. "Blunk here."

"Where were you?"

"Big snake trap Blunk! Then trap Blunk in cave! Big cave!"

"But this is solid rock!"

"Big cave! Big, big!" Cornelia gasped. "It's the volcano! They have side vents, tunnels to the surface!" She turned to Blunk. "Find Irma and the others!"

* * *

Caleb whacked at the snow with Yan Lin's skis, then turned to Irma. "Don't you have any secret spells or snow-melting potions?"

"We're. Not. Witches. It's just our initials!" Blunk showed up. Taranee poked her head through. "Everyone all right?"

* * *

Lady Iquen threw Hay Lin into a tree, and Will took a running jump, wrapping her arms around her neck. She was thrown down beside Hay Lin.

* * *

"Stand on my skis, and don't forget to turn when I turn!"

"I can't! I'll fall off!"

"Well, if you do, roll to where Will is!"

* * *

Will released a blinding light from the Heart of Candracar, and Hay Lin hit Lady Iquen with a spinning kick in midair. At that moment, the other Guardians showed up. "GUARDIANS, UNITE!" The girls transformed, and Caleb whacked Lady Iquen in the face with his snowboard. "Irma, let's give Birdwoman a cold shower!" She melted the snow around Lady Iquen, and Irma doused her in it. Hay Lin sent a small hurricane to surround her. Cornelia used vines to grab her. "Nice net. Do you do hammocks?"

"Well, now what do we do with...her?"

"I vote we put her in Sondra's luggage." Lady Iquen snapped the vines holding her, and took off.

* * *

Lillian bit her lip, cradling Miranda. "Come on. Somebody find us or something." She didn't realize it, but she had telepathically sent a message to Cedric to find them. His voice floated down towards them. "You guys in there?" Lillian looked up. "Rick! Thank God! We're stuck down here! Miranda fainted. I think she's claustrophobic. Point is, she's unconscious, and she's cold as ice!" Cedric nodded. "Right. I'll dig you out!"

Ten minutes later, he pulled Miranda and Lillian out of the snow. Miranda coughed, coming around. "C-Rick?" Without warning, he grabbed her. "Damn it, Miranda, don't scare me like that!" She was blushing fiercely, and Lillian spoke. "Um, Rick, I think you should let her breathe."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

"OW! Careful, you dupes! That hurts!" Everyone gasped, since she didn't have an accent. "Hmm. Your ankle's only sprained, but I think your accent's broken!"

"Dry clean only! Grandma's goat hair, huh?"

"Yeah, we should get you to the-" Taranee said a word in Russian.

"And what does that mean?"

"Hospital! You said you spoke Russian. Oh, and by the way, no cashmere goats in Switzerland. Unless you're from the Himalayas as well?"

"Oh, who cares! As soon as I reach my parents, I'm switching schools anyway!" Matt turned to Will. "The front of the bus, or the back?" They began walking away. "So I don't have some dumb accent! So what!" Elyon glared at her. "What a total loser!"

"No duh! Pretending to be Ms. Fascinating Swiss Person!"

* * *

Elyon and Cornelia looked over to where Cedric sat beside Miranda, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. Elyon looked crushed. "Sorry, Elyon. Looks like he's got another girl on his mind."

Lillian stood up. "I'll get her another blanket."

"Lillian, I've already got 8! I don't need-"

"She's just worried about you." Cedric looked away, blushing. "Um...so was I." Miranda looked surprised for a minute, then looked down into her mug. "I didn't think you'd care, what with all those girls drooling after you."

"What?"

"Well, you really seemed to like them, and-" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Miranda, look. I'll admit that they're hot." She scowled. "But they're Earth girls. They have no conception of Meridian or how cruel life can be. I want a strong girl who's not afraid to stand up for herself." Miranda stared as he got up. "See you in the morning." Lillian came back, clutching the blanket. "So? When's the wedding?" Miranda glared at her.

* * *

Hay Lin put down the map. "No new portals!"

"That means he or she didn't return to Meridian." Will frowned. "What if Cedric and this Vulture Lady are working together? So, where are they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AI DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH**

**CHAPTER SIX: ****AMBUSH AT TORUS FILNEY:  


* * *

**Miranda watched a caravan of food make its way through the forest, and signaled to the other rebels. "NOW!" They cut the ropes, and two trees fell, blocking the caravan's path. Another cut blocked the way behind them, so there was no escape. Another two, and two soldiers were knocked off their mounts. The rebels charged towards the caravan.

* * *

Another caravan made its way through Meridian, when Raythor lept down from a bridge overhead. "Down with Eris and with tyranny!" With that, he sprinted away, and two of the soldiers gave chase. The third that was guarding the caravan was dragged into a nearby alley and hogtied. Raythor turned into a nearby alley. Some other rebels waited there, holding glass. "You're sure this is your thickest glass?" The guards smashed into it as their mounts stopped, throwing them off.

* * *

Raythor threw back the cover of the cart, revealing a fair amount of food.

* * *

"FOOD FOR EVERYONE!" The rebels looked up as Miranda, Raythor and the others came into the caves carrying large baskets of food. Phobos stood up, and they all fell silent. "This was one victory. We need many more if we're to turn the tide against our oppressor." They all cheered. He turned to Miranda and Raythor. "Good work, you two." They nodded, and Raythor turned to Miranda and Cedric. "Hey, you have any more of that...chocolate from Earth? You know, for the little ones?" Miranda smiled. "We'll head back tomorrow."

* * *

Lady Iquen was ordering the soldiers. "Double the guards on every delivery into the castle, and on every lookout!"

* * *

Queen Eris and Lady Iquen strode through the halls. "What went wrong?" Eris' voice was tense, angry.

"They knew our routes. I can't fight on two flanks: the Guardians plus P-the rebels." She caught herself in time before she said Phobos' name. That was one sure way to end up as gargoyle food.

"Our movements are anticipated, our supply routes interrupted! How do I find the spy among them?" Lady Iquen spoke. "Spread a rumor. Pretend something extraordinary has been found, by one who doesn't know it's found you. If a rebel comes looking, not only do we trap him, but your suspicion is confirmed."

"Good. And I know just the object to lure their leader into the open."

* * *

Will looked over at the notice on the board during lunch. "Hey, what's that poster over there?" Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia groaned. "Drama Night."

"Every year, four groups of kids-oh, I'm sorry-losers, put on these mini-plays on a theme."

"All the parents and grandparents come. It's a whole big loser thing!"

"More like a lame-fest." Hay Lin ran over. "Great news! I signed us up to do a play for Drama Night!"

* * *

Lady Iquen stood before the Captain of the Guard. "I have remarkable news. The Seal of Eris has been found." He stared at her. "T-The Seal? After all these years..."

"It was near the outpost at Torus Filney. I want 100 riders in 3 days time to bring it safely back to the castle! What I have just told you must not become general knowledge."

* * *

"Yeah, the Seal of Eris!"

* * *

"Apparently, an old caretaker's had it for years. He doesn't even know what it is!"

* * *

Vathek listened attentively to the soldiers nearby. "Imagine the power Queen Eris will have once she gets it! The Seal can open anything! The Veil between worlds, the Infinite City, the Ancient Book of Secrets! Where'd Vathek go?"

* * *

"Don't you think it'll be fun?" Cornelia glared at her. "No."

"Why'd you sign up to do a play and then drag US into it?"

"So I can design the cool costumes! And 'cause I need someone to be in them."

"So what's the theme?"

"Mythology!" They all groaned just as Yan Lin entered. "Oh, Grandma! We get to pick our own myth for the school play! Do you know any good ones?"

"Well, as it so happens, I do. Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by the powerful but uncaring Jade Emperor. Working for this emperor were four magnificent dragons. The beautiful child nymph, Xin Jing, the emperor's daughter, was greatly worried for the people, for a famine had been on the land many months. The dragons took pity on the people. Two of them boiled the water from the ocean, and the others helped lift it to the skies, making it rain. The terrible drought was ending. But the emperor was enraged! How dare the dragons act without his permission! He ordered them locked up inside four mountains. His beloved Xin Jing told the emperor she was joining the dragons, and all that was left to remember her by was the crystal amulet."

Will gasped when she had finished. "The origin of our powers!"

"That's our play!"

"So I'm obviously the nymph, right?"

* * *

"We've only got 3 dragons! I need one more! Taranee?"

"Uh-uh! I get stage fright!" Irma grinned. "Stage fright, height fright, imported cheese fright..." Hay Lin turned to Cornelia, who was inspecting herself in the nymph costume. "Cornelia?"

"You cannot put this face under a dragon mask!" Taranee came over. "The crystal! What do you think?" She pressed a button, and the 'crystal' lit up. Blunk fell down on the stage, wearing wings and a blond wig. "Blunk?"

"Flap flap! Blunk cute birdy!" Hay Lin seized the wings and wig. "Play? Blunk love plays! Blunk be prince! People, worship Blunk!"

"There's no prince in the play!"

"But we do need another dragon, right? It doesn't have to be a tall dragon. And he'll be in a costume and mask." Hay Lin shrugged. "Works for me."

* * *

Cedric frowned. "And it's at Torus Filney?" He and Miranda were in the bookstore, conferring with Vathek via the glass ball.

Miranda smiled. "This could be the news that turns the whole rebellion around!"

"The Seal of Eris. It's a small, metal talisman with a royal crest. It has the power to open anything closed, to reveal anything that's hidden. It can split holes in the Veil." Phobos sighed. "It was stolen from Eris 17 years ago, by a mysterious woman who captured the true heir to the throne, to protect the infant, and used the Seal to cross to Earth. Eris has been searching for the heir and the Seal ever since. With it, her powers would be fearsome. But if we had it, we could cross the Veil anytime we wanted. She's assembling a squadron to fetch it. We have to get there first. Miranda, I want you to take the first portal you can to Meridian."

* * *

Taranee looked out at the audience filing into the seats, then looked back over her shoulder at Cornelia, who was rehearsing her lines. "Then I say, 'Thank you, o four dragons!' Ugh! There's only three! Where's you-know-what?" Blunk came running up just then. "Sorry late. Had to show Caleb...something."

* * *

Caleb frowned as he watched that girl from the bookshop, Miranda, step through a portal. "Huh?" He decided to follow her and find out what was going on.

* * *

Miranda followed an old woman up the mountainside. "You are the second to express interest in this metal talisman. The six years ago I found it...is it valuable?"

"You'll be well rewarded." Miranda looked down, and saw the sand around her legs grabbing her, pulling her under. "I'm sinking! Help me!" Lady Iquen smirked at her. "So. Eris' suspicions are confirmed. Now as the sands of Torus Filney conceal you, I must go find the traitor who passed you this news." Miranda glared at her as she sank under.

* * *

Caleb saw a young girl chatting with some old woman as he stepped through the portal. As he followed them, he saw the girl fall into a sandpit as the woman watched. The woman then turned and walked away as the girl sank under. Caleb charged at the sandpit, grabbing for the girl's hand. Unfortunately, his plan didn't quite work out.

* * *

Yan Lin strode over, her eyes wide and frantic. "Girls! Girls, Caleb's in danger! He went to Meridian and left me this note. If the ancient seal had been found, Phobos wouldn't wait to retrieve it. It is a trap." Will frowned. "How did Caleb find a portal?" Blunk whistled and began walking away, but she stood on his tail. "Was it a portal that you showed him?"

"No Blunk here! Only dragon!" She turned to face the others. "We have to go." Hay Lin protested, "We can't walk out on our own play! We'll get expelled!" Yan Lin shook her head. "No, you won't. Will, hold the Heart and repeat these words." She said two words that sounded like nonsense to them. "Spord lafada? What does that do?" Suddenly, the Heart started glowing, and copies of the girls stood before them. "These are your Astral Drop doubles. When you repeat their names again, but fowards, they will disappear. They're identical to you."

"Not one hundred percent. I don't have any split ends." Irma frowned. "So, they save Caleb, and we do the play?" Taranee corrected her. "Um, I think it's the other way around."

"Weird, but they are identical. Let's go." The five original girls ran off. Yan Lin bit her lip. "Except they don't know the play."

* * *

They lept through the portal. "It's up there. Guardians, unite." They flew over the village, searching for Caleb. "I don't see anything." Will stopped in midair, and the quicksand grabbed her, pulling her down. "Quicksand!" Irma and Taranee flew back, each grabbing an arm, trying to pull her up. Finally, the quicksand let go of Will. They landed nearby, and a voice spoke behind them. "A boy and girl fell in the sands." Irma's eyes widened. "What was that?" They turned to see two children in ragged clothing standing there. Cornelia scowled. "Then why don't you have it roped off or something?"

"It moves." Taranee groaned. "Great. A wandering, man-eating sandpit."

"How long ago did they fall in?"

"Our brother Michael fell in, too. That was a long time ago."

* * *

The curtains were drawn, and Yan Lin handed Astral Drop Taranee a piece of paper. "Read this."

"Taranee reads dramatically. Long ago, four dragons chased through the sky above an ancient sea." Blunk and Astral Drops Will, Hay Lin and Irma came out onto the stage as the audience clapped. "And they danced a dragon dance." The three Astral Drop girls and Blunk began dancing around onstage. "Oh, Blunk know how to do dragon dance!" Yan Lin groaned, and slapped a hand over her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five guardians flew up into the sky. "We've gotta go in."

"We've gotta WHAT?" Will's face was serious as she continued, "But we need something to pull ourselves back out with." Cornelia flew back down to where the two kids were, and summoned some vines. "Here goes nothing!" Irma seized one of the vines, diving down into the sandpit, followed by the other girls. The vines stretched and broke as the kids watched, eyes wide.

* * *

Astral Drop Taranee continued her little narration. "The dragons took pity on the starving peasants." Astral Will pointed at Principal Knickerbocker. "Look at the poor peasants and their horrible, ugly clothes!" The students in the audience burst into laughter.

* * *

The girls slid down their vines, about to land on the ground of the pit when the sand slid up Cornelia's foot. "Whoa!" They flew back into the air as Caleb's voice spoke. "Don't touch the ground or the walls!" Taranee created a flame in her hands, flying around. She gasped at what she saw. "Oh, wow! Look!" She sent the ball of flame zooming around the chamber, revealing skeletons and Caleb bound to the wall by sand. "I was trapped! I'm sorry, okay? Just get me out!"

Another voice, this one familiar as well, spoke up. "Long as you're at it, you mind freeing me too?" They turned to see the girl from the shop, Miranda, hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Caleb scowled. "Don't bother! She dragged me in here in the first place!"

"WHAT? I did not!"

"Well, it's your fault!" Will yanked Caleb out while Irma and Taranee freed Miranda. Then the guardians turned to Miranda. "Okay. How'd you get here in the first place?"

"Well, fairy lady-" Miranda smirked internally. _Good. Now they think you're one of those Earthlings._ "-I saw this glowing bluish light thingy, and I got curious. I don't remember much after that."

Will shrieked as some sand headed towards Hay Lin. "Look out!" Hay Lin exhaled, creating a gust of wind, freeing herself. Cornelia was also seized by the sand, and Irma and Hay Lin tried to help her, but were also grabbed as well. The sand then captured Will and Caleb. Taranee freed them all by sending fireballs at the solidified sand, blasting it to bits. "We've got to save the others, too!"

* * *

Astral Drop Taranee was still narrating the play. "So the four dragons brought rain to the people." Astral Drops Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Will and Blunk carried a waterhose onstage. Yan Lin's eyes widened. "No! The fake confetti rain!" They sprayed the audience with it, soaking them.

* * *

Irma and Taranee pulled the last villager out of the sandpit, landing safely on the grass. Will landed beside them with the childrens' brother. "Michael. You're okay!" She hugged him, then looked up expectantly into his face. "Did you get our ball?" Miranda turned away so they wouldn't see her laughing as she slipped away through a nearby portal.

* * *

Blunk held up a red rag to Principal Knickerbocker. "Towel for money?" Yan Lin frowned. "Where'd he get towels?"

* * *

Irma and Taranee flew up into the air over the sandpit. "Okay, stand back!" They sent down their elements at the sandpit, turning it to glass and the people cheered. "Silicon plus heat equals glass. Let's see its wandering, sandy butt move now!"

"I wonder how our Astral Drops did," Cornelia said. Hay Lin smiled. "Well, it's really not fair. They did all the work and we're going to get all the glory!"

* * *

"Caleb's fine. How'd the play go? Grandma?" Will held up the Heart of Candracar, returning the Astral Drops to the Heart. They heard yelling in the theater. "Listen to that! It was all your writing, Taranee!"

"No, it was your costumes, Hay Lin!" Cornelia grinned. "Curtain call!" The five girls went onstage and saw an angry crowd making their way out of the theater. Yan Lin was scrubbing off Principal Knickerbocker's husband. "Sorry. Curtain!" Principal Knickerbocker threw one of the rags at the girls. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves. You won't be doing a play next year, girls, because you'll still be in detention from THIS YEAR!" She stalked off as the curtain closed, revealing exactly how Blunk had gotten his "towels": he'd ripped cloth out of the curtains. "But the costumes were okay?"

* * *

Lady Iquen scowled, transformed into her giant vulture form. "The traitor will be unmasked. I want a list of all who left the castle yesterday." The Seal of Eris gleamed in a sewer near Lady Iquen's talons as the soldier bowed and took off.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: RETURN OF THE TRACKER:

* * *

**Queen Eris spoke. "And the Guardians know nothing of this new portal?" Vulture-Lady Iquen wrenched off a drumstick from the turkey. "I've sent a reconnaissance team to find out where the rebels are hiding on Earth. Limda is leading the team."

"Remind her to be careful. Until I steal my daughter's powers, she is still dangerous. And my son must be dealt with, otherwise he may talk her over to the rebels' side." She sipped at her wine, and Lady Iquen tore into the drumstick.

* * *

"Two Cs, a D, and-" Susan Vandom pulled gum off her daughter's grade reports. "You stuck _gum_ over your math grade?"

"Um...you know, Einstein didn't do well in school either."

"Okay, how's this for a formula? Two Cs plus D multiplied by gum equals no movie this weekend!" Will's eyes widened in horror as her mom stalked out of the room.

* * *

"So, you're all going tonight?" Cornelia looked over at Will. "What part of 'starring Vance Michael Justin' do you not understand?" She walked up to the movie poster and sighed. "I can't help screaming his name!" Hay Lin nodded. "Over and over! It's a movie screen! V.M.J can't hear you!"

"He hates being called V.M.J!"

"And broccoli and girls who wear too much makeup."

Just then, a voice spoke from behind Cornelia. "Yeah. Just like you hate being called Corny." She whirled around to see a smirking Lillian and a disinterested Miranda. Cornelia crossed her arms, looking down her nose at her sister like she was roadkill. "What are _you_ doing here? And don't call me Corny!" Lillian shrugged. "Public space. Anyway, I came to mock your one-way boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I didn't say that. I said one-way boyfriend. Meaning he doesn't know you exist. Besides, I don't know what you guys see in him. He's a god-awful excuse for an actor! Ta." She skipped away, Miranda following her.

Taranee turned to Will. "Then you're coming, right?" Will looked down. "Yeah." Irma grinned. "It's the premiere. Be prepared to spend six hours in line with Superfan!"

"Bundle up. Bring cocoa and earplugs." Cornelia glared at Taranee, then turned back to the poster. "Our love will keep me warm."

* * *

"You're sure this is where you smelled the portal?" Caleb pushed aside the dumpster, and looked around for Blunk. "Blunk! All I smell is rotten eggs, which is actually an improvement over smelling you." He turned and looked at a rat. "You're not Blunk. You're too clean."

* * *

Cornelia was still standing by the poster, practically drooling over it. She laughed. "You just haven't tried broccoli the way I make it, Vance Michael." Caleb's voice spoke from behind her, making her jump. "I didn't know you and the poster were dating."

"Caleb! Sneaking up on people might be okay in Meridian, but here it's just...like, rude!"

"I don't get why girls here fall for a picture of a guy pretending to be an elf."

"He is not an elf! He's an trendablatt, a tribe of incredibly good-looking pixies who battle the forces of Flemdar." She stalked off. "Hey, I'd like to see Vance Michael what's-his-teeth tangle with a giant lizard, 'cause I do that, you know! Every day!"

Just then, he heard the screech of tires and honking, and saw an oil tank swerve to avoid hitting a taxi and a car. The taxi sped over to him, going up on the curb. Two tourists staggered out of the taxi, their faces pale, and ran. The window rolled down to reveal a hysterically laughing Blunk dressed in a taxicab driver's uniform. "Yo! Want ride?"

"Blunk, you stole a taxi?"

"Not steal. At hotel, people say, "Take taxi". So Blunk take taxi." Caleb opened the door, and Blunk fell out. Caleb got in the front seat, while Blunk climbed in the back. "Caleb take taxi back hotel." He frowned. "How do you start it?" Finally there was a screech, and they took off.

* * *

Miranda yawned. "Well, better get home. Cedric, let's go."

"Coming!" Just then, Lillian popped her head into the room. "Hey, you guys need a ride?"

"Um...no thanks, Lillian. We have to close up the shop. You'd better get home."

"Alright. See ya tonight!"

* * *

Hay Lin's father looked over at her. "All night? You're only 16!"

"But all the other kid's parents are letting them!" Her mom frowned skeptically. "_All_ of them?"

"Uh...yeah!" She scowled, realizing they weren't going to let her go.

* * *

"They spotted the rebel leaders at a bookstore called 'Ye Olde Bookshop'." Queen Eris frowned. "Why did the fools not follow them?"

"The rebels entered a portal, and closed it behind them."

"Use the Tracker."

* * *

Will scowled. "This is so totally unfair! Ugh!" She looked up at a poster of some famous guy on her wall. "What would you do? The magazines say you like independent girls who follow their hearts wherever they lead." She got up off her bed. "For instance, past my mom's room and out the door, just as soon as I hear her shower start."

* * *

The taxi screeched to a halt in the alleyway where the portal was supposed to be, knocking over some trashcans. Caleb staggered out, his hand over his mouth. Blunk stuck his head out the window eagerly. "More, more! Blunk not throw up again, promise!"

"Hurry up, would you? You're gonna get us in real-" He looked up as the portal opened, and Tracker and Sniffer came through. "-trouble." Caleb and Blunk ran for it.

* * *

Irma stared at her parents. "_Babysit_? But the premiere's tonight!"

"So's the Patrolmen's Ball. Have your brother in bed by 8." They left, and Irma turned to stare at her brother, Chris, who was zooming back and forth on his tricycle. "I gotta find some sucker-I mean, _sitter_ to cover for me." Just then, the doorbell rang, and Caleb and Blunk came in. "Hi. Saw your parents leave. Just need a place to hide for a couple hours."

"Come right in. What happened to you?"

"Nothing much. We just have one of Phobos' search parties after us."

"WHAT? I'd better warn the others!" Caleb smiled. "No, no, no. I ditched 'em." Irma looked up at him as her brother went speeding by again. "You're sure?"

"Please. The Tracker? It's like outwitting a six-year-old." Just then, Chris ran over his foot with his tricycle. "OW!"

"Chris, Caleb. Caleb, Chris." Chris stopped long enough to comment on Blunk's smell, "Your doggy stinks."

"Blunk isn't a dog, Chris. He's a-" Blunk was chewing on the TV remote, and accidentally turned it on, then shrieked, hiding behind the couch. "Death ray!"

"-A costumed miniature clown, yeah! Have him in bed by 8, here's the rules, bye-bye!" Irma slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Taranee and the others stood outside the Silver Dragon. "You're lucky your mom's not as strict as Hay Lin's folks." Will looked over at Taranee. "Oh. Yeah." The door jerked open to reveal Hay Lin. "Hurry! Before they change their minds!" She ran off, and the others followed her. "Hay Lin, be careful!"

"Be safe! Stay together!"

"I'll be fine!" Just then, she got a ringing from her cellphone. "Hello? Dad?"

"Just checking."

* * *

Will stared around her at all the people in costume. "So we're the only ones who didn't dress up?" Cornelia shook her head. "Correction. _You're _the only ones who didn't dress up." She unzipped her coat to reveal a blue medieval dress. "This girl never misses a chance to be a princess."

* * *

"CHRIS! Do not play fish hockey! You know what's fun? Sitting still." Chris smirked. He sent the fishbowl flying, and Caleb lept into the air, catching it. Chris lept over him, stepping on his back. "Ow!"

* * *

Hay Lin's cellphone started ringing. "Yeah, Dad, I'm even okayer than I was nine minutes ago!" The Heart of Candracar started ringing. "Your mom?"

"Worse. It's evil calling." She gasped, seeing the Tracker and Sniffer in the Heart of Candracar. "Is that who I think it is?" The Tracker and Sniffer strode right by them, not even looking at them. "What's the Tracker and Sniffer doing here?"

"I'm guessing they're not Vance Michael Justin fans." Cornelia frowned as they watched him turn onto another street. "What's in that direction?" Irma's eyes widened. "Um...Caleb and Blunk, babysitting Chris."

"You left your little brother with them?"

"Now that's just cruel."

"Yeah, for Caleb and Blunk!" Cornelia gasped. "That's not all. Lillian's hanging out at her friend Miranda's tonight!" Will nodded. "Right. Time to go W.I.T.C.H on their ugly butts." Cornelia stared at her. "And lose our place in line? I'm just saying, do we all have to go?" The others rolled their eyes and strode off. "Shows you how much she cares about her sister," Irma muttered."

* * *

They transformed in a nearby alleyway. "I just hope air, fire and water are enough." They flew over the neighborhood, looking for signs of the Tracker and Sniffer. The Tracker was throwing cars onto other cars, or into trees. "Caleb said he and Blunk ditched them!"

"Right. And you could follow Blunk's scent through a barnyard."

"So basically, we've gotta stop a monster bloodhound from tracking the smelliest creature in the universe?" Irma flew out of the bushes. "One mega-shower coming up!" She blasted both the Tracker and Sniffer with a wave of water. "That should make Blunk's trail disappear."

"Yeah, along with the Murphy's minivan."

"And now, back to our movie." They heard Sniffer howling, and looked around the corner. "They've picked up the scent _again_?"

* * *

Miranda and Lillian slumped on the couch, playing on the Playstation. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Chris jumped on the couch and Blunk ran around the living room, laughing, holding a vase on his head. "Blunk, put that vase down! Chris, put that Blunk down!" They crashed to the floor, and the vase went flying. Caleb caught it just in time. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Guys, cool it. That could be the Tracker." Blunk screamed and dove under the couch. Chris grinned. "Yay! The Tracker's here, the Tracker's here, the Tracker's here!" The door opened to reveal Yan Lin. "Are you a Tracker?"

"Worse. A grandma."

* * *

Tracker and Sniffer stood across the street from Miranda's house, watching them. "You've earned a treat." Just then, the Guardians showed up, and Cornelia trapped them in a forest of vines. They escaped, and Tracker used his flail to capture Will by the ankle. Taranee set it on fire, making Tracker let the flail go, freeing Will. They flew away just as Sniffer charged over, barking furiously. "Thanks, Taranee."

* * *

Miranda frowned, hearing footsteps. "Lillian, you didn't invite anybody, did you?" Lillian shook her head. "No."

"Rick?" Just then, Cedric sprinted into the room, his face white. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" Lillian frowned, looking up. "Rick, what-?" He turned to Miranda. "Tracker." Her eyes widened, and she grabbed Lillian. "Come on!" Just then, the front door smashed open and Tracker and Sniffer came in. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"JUST RUN! THE ATTIC!" They ran for the attic, but the Tracker's flail grabbed Lillian by the foot. "LILLIAN!" Lillian kicked Tracker in the face, and Cedric and Miranda yanked her free of the flail. "We're trapped!"

"No, we're not!" Cedric opened the portal to Meridian. "Miranda, go!" Miranda jumped through. "Lillian, you next!"

"No way! Not until I get some answers!" He rolled his eyes and chucked her through the portal, then jumped in after her, closing it behind him. "Well, that was fun." Lillian stared at him in disbelief. "FUN? ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?" They turned to look at her. "I WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE! SOME FUCKING PSYCHO IN A MASK JUST CAME AFTER US!" Cedric and Miranda exchanged glances. "She's going to find out sooner or later, Miranda."

"All right..." Cedric turned to Lillian. "Lillian, we're not...from Earth." She stared at him. "We're from Meridian."

"What's Meridian?" He gestured around him. "This is Meridian."

"Okay...but why am I here?"

"Because you're the Heart of Earth." Lillian stared at them, then burst into hysterical laughter. "Okay, you two are definitely on crack."

"Lillian, we're not on 'crack', as you call it." She crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? Prove it?" They looked at each other, sighed, and transformed. Lillian screamed as they transformed back. "Lillian, calm down!"

"Y-You're Snake-Guy!" Cedric rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I'm Snake-Guy." Finally, she calmed down. "Sorry. You just surprised me." She sighed, putting her head in her hands. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yeah." She looked up. "But why do you need my help?" They sighed, explaining the rebellion to her. "If we had you on our side, we might be able to defeat Queen Eris." She nodded. "Right. I'll do it." Lillian grinned. "I can't believe how cheesy-sounding this is, but...take me to your leader." The other two looked confused. "Oh, come on! It's a classic!"

* * *

Later that night, Cornelia stormed into the Hale's. "I can't _believe_ we slept through the movie!" Mrs. Hale entered the living room. "Oh, you're home." She frowned. "Have you seen your sister?" Cornelia shook her head. "No. Why?"

"She hasn't come home yet." Cornelia shrugged. "Maybe she's sleeping over at Miranda's."

"I called them. Twice. Nobody answered." Cornelia frowned. "She'll show." Mrs. Hale nodded and left the room. "I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: FRAMED:

* * *

**Lillian looked around at the rebel's camp, seeing children and adults huddled up near fires trying to keep warm. The camp was a series of caves. Many of the children were way too thin. She suddenly felt sick, and turned to Miranda. "You weren't kidding about this Eris lady, were you?" Miranda shook her head. "Afraid not. Come on. Prince Phobos wants to meet you." The three of them waded through the crowds, Miranda greeting the children with chocolate. They entered a large cave where a teenage boy stood with his back to them. "Prince Phobos. We have brought the Heart of Earth." The boy turned around, and Lillian gasped. "You're that boy from my vision!" Cedric and Miranda stared at her, and Phobos merely blinked. "So this is her?"

"Yes. Her name is Lillian Hale, and she-OW! LILLIAN!" Cedric massaged his ribs, seeing as Lillian had just elbowed him there. "I can introduce myself, thanks. Lillian Hale. And you are?"

"Phobos." Lillian smiled up at Phobos. "Nice to meet you...Phobos."

* * *

"Will, when you invited us for a sleepover, you didn't mention the pop quiz." Hay Lin nodded. "Yeah, we're supposed to be watching videos and braiding each other's hair!" Cornelia was silent for once. Lillian hadn't come home for two weeks now, and they hadn't heard anything from her. Elyon looked down at her. "She'll be okay, Cornelia." Cornelia nodded. "I know. I just wish I know what happened." Will quickly changed the subject. "I kinda sorta volunteered to be in charge of this year's spring carnival." They all stared at her. "You know how much work that is?"

"Okay, here's the thing. That's why I kinda sorta volunteered you guys to be my committee. Please?"

"We have been sleep-over-jacked!" They began rolling up their sleeping bags. "Gotta go!"

"See ya!"

"I'm outta here!"

"So outta here!"

"Principal Knickerbocker said all the cool kids do it!" Hay Lin stared at her. "The same Knickerbocker who attempts to rap the morning announcements? 'Word, have you heard? If you're late for attendance, you're gonna lose you're independence!'"

"Okay, I'm lame! But I need a carnival theme by Monday." The doorbell rang. "Pizza!"

"At least she ordered food."

"Nuh-uh. But maybe my mom ordered...a nerd." She opened the door to reveal Martin. "In the time-honored tradition of male Lotharios, I'll be your official pajama-party crasher!" Irma glared at him. "Martin, get your bunny slippers out of here!"

"My PJ-passion flower, I brought pizza and my favorite board game. Hold these." He took a picture of the girls. "Wait'll the guys see this!" They threw Martin out of Will's apartment, laughing. Will inspected the board game. "'Knights, Knaves, and Knutes?'"

"The game's dweeb's play." Will grinned, getting an idea. "And they're about to play them in the school parking lot!"

* * *

"A medieval fair, get it? Booths with games and olden-days food!" Elyon nodded. "And maybe one of those Maypole thingies." Cornelia gasped. "And a 'Who's the Fairest Damsel' contest!" Irma pointed. "Oh! We could put a jousting tournament over there!" Taranee shook her head. " 'Cause nothing says fun like knocking a boy off a horse with a stick." Hay Lin grinned. "Costumes! I can design all those retro bodices and wenchy wear!"

"Liking it! Now, to con the shop teacher into building it."

* * *

The royal painter for Meridian looked up as Queen Eris approached. "Hideous!"

"Sorry, my queen!" He attempted to rub the paint off the canvas, but only smeared it. "Even worse. I like it. I detest art that's beautiful or life-affirming, tends to breath hope in rebellious spirits." She swept away from the cringing painter, examining a painting. "The last court painter that dared render a cheerful scene, I imprisoned in his own painting...for eternity."

* * *

Cornelia frowned. "Um, why are we here?" Hay Lin sketched away madly in her sketchbook. "To see if I got the Middle Ages right for the fair!"

"If it's wrong, we don't have much time to change it."

"I hope Elyon comes through with those balloons! Oh, I'm late for jousting practice!" Irma ran off. Will nodded. "Yeah, we should go too." Cornelia inspected the large painting. "I swear that guy's eyes are following me." The other girls laughed. "You think every guy's eyes are following you!" Will stood up to look, and the Heart of Candracar started glowing, and sucked Will into the painting. The other 3 girls tried to pull her out, only to be pulled in along with her.

* * *

"What happened? And how does my hair look?"

"Is this Meridian or Heatherfield?" Will's eyes widened. "Neither. Guys, we're inside the painting!"

* * *

Irma charged the horse towards the target, hitting it. "Hey, Mr. Fordham, I'll bring Dusty back right after I win the tournament!"

"Sure."

"What, you're saying I can't win because I'm a girl?"

"I'm talking about our deal. I lend you Dusty, you muck out the stalls." Irma winced. "Don't you have like a poo vacuum cleaner?"

* * *

Will frowned. "Okay, there must be some connection with the painting and Meridian."

* * *

Queen Eris smirked. "Well, well. Four of the five Guardians, one of whom possesses the Heart of Candracar. If I can capture that crystal, my powers will double." She turned to the soldiers. "Summon Lady Iquen."

* * *

"Maids, make way!" They whirled around to see a ox-driven cart headed straight for them. They all dived out of the way except for Cornelia, who cringed, waiting for it to hit her, when a guy tackled her, knocking her out of the way of the cart. "Sorry, we're not from around here."

"I know. I created here. Elias Van Dahl." He helped her up. "Welcome to my painting."

"You _painted_ this?" He nodded. Just then, they heard a screech, and Vulture-Lady Iquen came through a portal into the painting. "Come on, in here!"

* * *

Irma gagged as Blunk showed up. "Yuck! That smells worse than the horses!"

"Blunk have nickel for every time Blunk hear that."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It looks like we've got another portal-mending job. Where's Will?"

"Great timing, Caleb! It's the day of the school carnival!"

"Cute shoveling suit!" She glared at him. "For your information, I'm gonna be in the jousting tournament! Medieval fair! Oh, you wouldn't understand."

"For _your_ information, I was junior jousting champion of Meridian. And you're wearing your pants backwards."

"If you think you're so great, enter the tournament! You'd be wearing your head backwards!"

* * *

"You're the only things here I didn't create. How did you come to be here?"

"Well, the Heart of Candracar pulled us in." Elias stared at them. "You are the Guardians of the Veil? I'm honored. Have you the power to release us from the painting?"

"Let's see what we can do. Guardians, unite!" The Heart refused to activate. "Oh, great. We have no powers here."

"Then you'll need disguises." Hay Lin turned away from the canvas. "Maybe something like this?" It glowed blue, and a dress fell to the floor. "This is like, way the most realistic sketch I ever did!"

"Holy cow, it's real!"

"Everything you paint comes to life?" Elias nodded. Cornelia held up some brushes and paint. "Oh, let's go clothes-painting!"

"Not bad. Hem's a little long."

"No probs. A little paint thinner."

"Hello? Medieval supermodel's waiting! Oh, and since it's me, I hope you'll spend a little extra time so my outfit's worthy." Will winked at Hay Lin.

* * *

"Martin, where's Will?" He sung his answer, and she clamped her hand over his mouth. "One more note, you eat the lute." Principal Knickerbocker tapped her on the shoulder. "Where's the rest of the committee? The festival starts in 3 hours!"

"I got the balloons!"

"Balloons are not medieval decorations."

"There's really old air inside them." Irma bit her lip. "Uh...well, we do have a medieval minstrel."

"Giveth me a minute, my lady. I gotta tuneth my lute."

* * *

Elias and the four girls ran through the streets, Lady Iquen flying after them. "In here!"

"Go, go!"

"No, I painted that way as a dead end. This way, back to my studio!"

* * *

"The Guardians have eluded your bumbling mother!"

"Not for long, my lady. All this painting needs is more darkness." Eris nodded. "Correct."

"I will send a troll after them, along with some soldiers."

* * *

"Will? Guys, where are you?" Chris turned to Irma, pointing at the painting. "Can you turn up the TV?" She gasped, seeing the troll, Lady Iquen, and the soldiers. "Oh no!" She flipped open her cell phone, taking photos of the troll and Lady Iquen.

* * *

"Painting scooters was a great idea, Cornelia!"

"How did Elias luck out?"

"It's the man's first bike. I wanted him to cruise in style."

"WHERE'D YOU PAINT THE BRAKES?" CRASH! "How are you at painting boats?" Taranee's eyes widened. "Uh, I don't think we got time for a whole boat!"

"Faster!"

"Phew, that thing's outta spikes." Cornelia screamed as scorpions began crawling out of the jar. "Don't let them bite you!"

"Well, duh!"

"Launch it, go, go!"

* * *

"Caleb, Caleb, look, the others are trapped!"

"In your phone?" She glared at him in frustration. "Inside the painting! Along with that bird-lady and her goon platoon!"

"I've seen this painting! We can go in it from the other side!"

"Other side?"

* * *

They screamed as a giant flying bug swooped down on them. Hay Lin threw a rope that had paint buckets attached to it, blinding the bug. "How long 'till we run out of gas?"

"I think we're gonna run out of river first!" Elias and Hay Lin began painting like mad to make more river, and sailed down it.

* * *

Caleb and Irma galloped through the portal, knocking aside some soldiers with their lance. "Behind you!"

"Thanks! Now where to?"

* * *

"We need blue paint!"

"This is all I got left." Iquen, the troll and the soldiers came over the hill. "Run!"

"What can we make out of black?"

"A cannon!"

"A what?"

* * *

Caleb and Irma continued galloping through the castle. "In here!"

* * *

"We're out of paint!" They ran for it, and came to a cliff.

"The Crystal, please." Will took out the Heart. "We're not out of paint thinner. One more step, Vulture-Lady, and I erase the Heart of Candracar. Like this!" She dropped a splash of paint thinner onto the ground, which turned back into canvas.

* * *

They came across the painting. "That's it!"

"What are you two doing here?" They whirled around to see a pissed-off Queen Eris. She came towards them, her eyes glowing as she summoned a sword. Quickly, Irma and Caleb lept through the painting.

* * *

"Guys, I'm getting a cramp in my turpentine-holding hand!" They looked up as Caleb and Irma lept into the painting on horseback. "Oh, I recognize that aggressive behavior."

"Sir Girl-A-Lot at your service." The others giggled and cheered. Just then, Queen Eris sliced the painted in two, and the Guardians and Caleb fell through the painting back to Earth, while the horses and Eris' soldiers, Iquen and the troll returned to Meridian. Chris grinned. "I want one of these TVs."

* * *

"Where is Will Vandom? This spring carnival is a disaster!" Martin groaned. "Tell me about it. Uriah gave me a lute wedgie." Just then, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin showed up in their medieval clothing with the people from the painting. "We closed the portals. Now we just need to whip up one instant medieval fair." Principal Knickerbocker walked over and laughed. "I was beginning to think you'd let your school down!" Elias walked over to her and bowed. "Shall we join the gaiety, milady?"

"Oh, well I'm really more the chaperone!" He yanked her away.

* * *

Elias showed some kids his painting. "And here we have a recently restored masterpiece by that brilliant but underappreciated artist, Elias Van Dahl."

"What's with the bike and the bowling balls?"

"Moving on."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H! REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**HEART OF EARTH**

**CHAPTER NINE: THE STONE OF THREBE:

* * *

**"Thanks for helping tonight, Caleb."

"Hey, what are friends for? I am getting paid, right?" He fell backwards, and broke the plates he'd been carrying. "Uh, I don't think that order was to-go."

"I'll have the chicken." The woman began gagging. "What's that smell? It smells like something died!" Hay Lin turned to Caleb. "No, it smells like something died, came back to life, and then died again!"

"I know that smell. It's dirty, it's vile..." He slammed open the back door to reveal Blunk rooting through the dumpster. "It's Blunk!"

"Blunk new pad! Groovy, huh?"

"I think you mean gravy. You smell disgusting!"

"Thank you. Blunk tries. Flip-top tongue-scraper!" He licked the cell-phone. "Blunk, you're driving customers away! You need a bath!"

"Bath bad!"

"No, soapy water bath good! Stinky Blunk bad! Come on, Stinkmeister, this won't hurt a bit!"

"Let Blunk go!" He draped a sausage link around Caleb's neck. "Give Caleb treasure! Meat necklace!" Caleb threw it off, releasing Blunk.

* * *

The next day at school, Will stowed her book in her locker and turned to the other Guardians. "Hey, don't forget guys, practice today by the river."

"Before we have practice, I need your help."

"With your hair, makeup, and fashion sense?" Cornelia laughed. "I thought you would never ask."

"Blunk's traveling around in a garbage dumpster, stinking up the neighborhood, and my mom and dad have the health inspector coming! So we need to give him a bath!"

"He's willing to _take_ a bath?"

"Well...no."

"Okay, we'll do it before practice." Cornelia sighed in disgust. "Ugh! Why can't we have regular problems? Like are my shoes so retro they're not cool? Just plain old? We have to give a sponge bath to a barf-toad!"

* * *

Queen Eris examined the Star of Threbe. "The Star of Threbe."

"Are you certain?"

"Seven points, as described. 1000 years of searching. The Star will bring my daughter to me."

* * *

"Ugh, smells bad." Blunk dove behind the dumpster. "Blunk bad!"

"DUNK THE BLUNK!" They shoved the dumpster aside, soaking him with water and soap and scrubbing him. He came up, wearing a wetsuit. "Is that a wetsuit?" He ran for the trash truck. "He's heading for the river!"

"We'll never catch him!"

"Not in human form! Okay, this is only supposed to be used for fighting evil, but that smell is as close to evil as I wanna get! Guardians, unite!"

* * *

Limda entered her mother's jewelry store, putting the Star of Threbe on display in the window.

* * *

Blunk grinned. "Snack hat. Yum." The Guardians landed around him. "Bath time!" Hay Lin used air to float him up into the air. "NO!"

"I want you dry."

"Oh, why waste our powers? Let's just throw him in the river." Hay Lin complied. Blunk came up for air, coughing. "Wet."

"Okay, when he swims to shore, then we'll give him a proper scrubbing." Unfortunately, a garbage barge happened by, and Blunk climbed on. "Oh, no!"

* * *

Elyon entered the jewelry store, and saw the Star of Threbe, took it, and left. Limda watched her go in her Gina form. "So, the daughter of Eris is finally identified. Now it's only a matter of time."

* * *

"Let's just forget Blunk for now. Sorry, Hay Lin."

* * *

Elyon put the Star of Threbe on and green energy emitted from the Star, affecting the Heart of Candracar.

* * *

"Um, you might wanna check the batteries in the old Heart of Candracar there. We didn't change back."

"Okay...let's just fly outta here before that guy sees us." She glanced over at the butterfly-catcher. "Ready?" They ran for the river and attempted to fly, but only fell into the river as Blunk watched, laughing. "Blunk dry! Girls bath!"

"Irma, could you clear us a path to shore?" Irma tried, to no avail. "Nothing's happening! Will, we've lost our powers!"

* * *

"Tell me. Tell me the Star of Threbe has located the girl." Limda nodded. "She took it and placed it around her neck, my lady."

Eris smiled. "Soon, all the power of Meridian shall be mine!"

* * *

"Clear."

"You guys, this way! We can cut behind the mall, then follow the railroad tracks to the Silver Dragon!"

"Why do I feel like I'm in a prison break film? Oh, look, Blunk's weekend place."

"Can you imagine actually getting _in_ one of those things?" Taranee shuddered. "The germs." Will stopped in her tracks. "The Grumper sisters."

"Did you see the dresses in the window at Deliza's?"

"Yeah! They looked like something Cornelia Hale would wear! And not to mention her sister! I mean, that girl always looked like _such_ a tomboy!"

"No duh! Have you seen her?" A rotten tomato hit Bess square in the back, and the two girls ran for it. Cornelia emerged from the garbage heap, scowling. "I have never been so insulted!"

"Or filthy!"

* * *

The Guardians knocked on the back door of the Silver Dragon, and Yan Lin pulled the door open. "Girls! I told you never to appear in public in Guardian form...or smelling like that!"

"Mrs. Lin, we can't change back!" Will held up the Heart of Candracar. "Oh, dear. Quickly, inside!"

"I tried 10 times. Nothing! And none of us has any powers at all!"

"Thanks for the tea, Mrs. Lin." Taranee nodded. "Takes the chill off my wings."

"Shh! The only wings he knows about are on the chicken!"

"Can't you help us change back?"

"Yeah, don't you have like a spell or a cream or a like a roll-on or something?"

"Hmm...you've lost your powers, and we know Phobos is searching for someone. There is a story of a long-lost stone: Back when Meridian was a peaceful, happy place, a young girl named Weira, Eris' mother, wandered from her parents and was lost. Weira's parent's were frantic and beseeched the mage for help. The mage used the Heart of Candracar to create a locator stone, a seven-pointed star. But, if activated, the Star could never be destroyed and might one day serve their enemies. Weira was drawn to the Star, and it guided her safely back to her family. Her father threw the Star into the Volcano of Threbe, hoping to destroy it. If Phobos found it, this explains the loss of your powers. The Guardians are trying to prevent his sister from returning home."

"How long will we be like this?"

"It could be an hour."

"Oh, that's not bad."

"Or it could be forever."

"WHAT?"

"Worse than that, I'm afraid, is the possibility that with the Star's help, Phobos has finally found the one he is seeking."

* * *

"So you came to me for help. How smart. Real smart." Cornelia glared at him. "Yeah, only if you were smart. Real smart."

"Hey, break it up, you two." Caleb pointed at the Meridian map. "Yeah, so there I was, mining a project at Threbe. I remember because I saved the beautiful daughter of the Threbian lord. I was surrounded by a three-headed Tri-Furkumous." Irma scowled at him. "Focus."

"Right. While Lurdans were digging in the mineshafts below the old volcano, I thought Phobos was digging for Threbite. It's a fuel. But there was always the legend."

"They could be powerless until the Star passes to a new owner." Will sighed. "Oh, that's just great! Who wants to date a 95-pound moth?"

* * *

"Our pastling slaves have discovered a new portal." Lady Iquen pointed at a red dot on the map with one of her wings as Limda leaned against a pillar. "It's outside the Earth town, within solid rock."

"If the Star is chosen correctly, the Guardians are powerless, even with human lives at stake." Queen Eris picked up a Venus Flytrap plant. "Send this through the portal."

* * *

Blunk stopped rooting through the garbage, and peeked out of his hiding spot to see the giant Venus Flytrap wind itself around the train track's bridge. "Not good."

.?docid=18070589

* * *

"Maybe older boys will like me like this. Wait a minute." Cornelia sniffed the air. "He's back! Blunk!"

"Big bad thing! Important!"

"What, you stole a truckload of that stuff that collects between people's toes?"

"For news, trade...no Blunk bath!"

"Okay, no bath...yet. What's so important?"

* * *

"This is a wild Blunk chase. He's scamming you so he can stay filthy!" Caleb and the Guardians gasped, seeing the giant-ass Venus Flytrap below. "What is that?"

"Blunk know!"

"What is it?"

"Big hungry plant!" A train whistle sounded, heading towards the plant. "We have to do something!"

"Like what? I feel awful! A few hours ago, we had our powers, and we were using them!"

"To wash a large rodent!"

"And now that we really need them..."

"People do incredible things everyday who don't have special powers!" Caleb started climbing the bridge support. The train continued heading towards the plant. "If we can cut it at the base, maybe the other end will wither! Throw me one of those!" Will chucked him one of the shovels lying nearby, then the girls and Blunk grabbed the other shovels and followed him up the bridge support, as Caleb began to hack away at the plant. Irma's eyes widened as one of the plant's heads headed for Caleb. "Caleb, look out!" Caleb yelled, diving off the bridge, and grabbed onto the bridge support.

They reached the top, and began chopping at the plant. The plant wrapped one of its tongues around Blunk, yanking him into the air. Irma gasped. "It ate Blunk!" The plant starting retching, and spat Blunk out, sending him flying to land on the ground below, covered in plant saliva.

* * *

Lady Iquen looked up as Elyon entered the jewelry store, the Stone of Threbe around her neck. "May I help you?"

"I-I think I stole this jewel from your window display." Lady Iquen laughed. "Oh, it's not a jewel. It's practically worthless."

"I don't know why I took it. It's not like me." She began to take it off. "Here. It's yours."

"NO!"

* * *

The girls' eyes widened as their powers came back.

* * *

"You should have kept it." Elyon shook her head. "Uh-uh. Kinda freaks me out." She walked over to an assortment of boxes. "Are those school yearbooks?"

"Yes, I believe so. My daughter, Gina, wanted to know more about her school, so I purchased the yearbooks. Unfortunately, I'm rather disorganized, and my daughter rarely ever helps out here anymore, so I could certainly use someone like you to help me out here. How would you like a job here, part-time?"

"Really? Don't laugh. Here's what I looked like last year."

* * *

"Our powers are back!" Cornelia sent a large boulder at the plant. Irma grinned. "Plants ARE 95% water..." She drained it of water. Taranee then set it on fire, leaving the plant nothing more than a burnt mass. They looked up as the train continued heading towards the spot the plant had destroyed on the tracks. "The tracks!" Will looked over at Taranee. "Can you weld them?" She nodded, and set to work, grunting as she struggled to push the metal rails back into their original spot. Will noticed the train was bearing down on her, and tackled her, getting her out of the way of the speeding train just in time. "Whoa! Just in time or what?"

"Sky fives!" The girls high-fived.

* * *

Vulture-Lady Iquen knelt before Queen Eris, handing her a photo. "Your daughter, the princess." Queen Eris burst into laughter.

* * *

Taranee sighed. "It's great to be back to normal." Cornelia grinned. "Define 'normal'."

"Okay, we will never take our powers for granted again." Yan Lin walked over, looking troubled. "Your powers are back? The Star of Threbe has done its work. Phobos has the person he seeks." Cornelia cracked open her fortune cookie, looking down at the fortune. "'That which smelled like an onion will soon smell like a rose.' Huh?"

They looked out the door to see Blunk riding down the street in a dumpster. They began chasing after him, and he rolled right into a car wash.

* * *

Elyon walked into Iquen's jewelry store. "Hi again. It's...Sarah, right?" Iquen nodded. "Yes."

"So...were you serious about that part-time job thing?" She flinched as she saw green lightning, and Eris watched her from the lightning, though she couldn't see Eris. "Was that...lightning?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H!**

* * *

**HEART OF EARTH:**

**CHAPTER TEN: THE PRINCESS REVEALED:**

* * *

Caleb ran through the forest, chased by a Larvek, and sighed in relief when he reached a bridge. He started making his way across when he saw trolls on the other side. Caleb spotted a portal open up a few miles below the bridge, and drew his sword. "Too bad. This was a good bridge." He cut the bridge ropes and swung through the portal.

* * *

Eris stared down at the hazy film that she had created showing Elyon's face back on Earth. "The face of my daughter." She chuckled. "After all these years."

"I've successfully won her confidence. Her Earth name is Elyon Brown."

"Elyon...yes. She'll make an excellent princess. Well...for a while."

* * *

"So what did I do? Cut the ropes and swang! Magnificently right into the open portal!" Irma smirked at him. "Then you magnificently skid fifty feet of paved road." She dabbed on some alcohol. "OW! Careful!"

Irma grinned at him. "Aww, is the little brave hero in pain?" He scowled at her, then rubbed the back of his head in embarassment as she blushed. Hay Lin ran into the basement, breaking the awkard silence. "Guys, guys! Guess what?" She looked over at Caleb. "Wow. What happened to you?" Cornelia chuckled. "Standard hero injuries."

"Huh. Anyway, Elyon got a guy!" All the other girls started talking at once. Cornelia stood up. "She didn't tell me!"

"Well, it just happened! This guy Brian, he's a dog-walker, and they met when a Pomeranian stopped to sniff her ankle! Is that cute or what?"

"Nobody ever sniffs my ankle."

"Good for Elyon! She's been so happy since she dumped Mark."

"She dumped a guy, and _she's _unhappy?"

"Well, duh! She didn't have a boyfriend!" Caleb crossed his arms. "Well, duh yourself! She had a boyfriend until she dumped him! Guess we're a little backward in Meridian. We only ask people out we actually like." Will lent down to Taranee and whispered in her ear, "So, what's taking him so long with Irma?" Taranee laughed.

* * *

Lady Iquen knelt before Eris. "It's the guard Vathek. He left the castle."

"The guards have permission to patrol the village."

"He left his sword and shield. And he took a day's food." Eris's eyes snapped open at this. "So, Vathek is the spy we've been seeking." Iquen nodded. "Yes. He'll take what he heard to the rebels. The Guardians must not know the girl's identity before I'm ready to take her!"

"Patience, Iquen. He is large and slow. Follow him. Take the Larvek."

* * *

"Elyon, how come you told Hay Lin and not me?"

"I ran into Hay Lin."

"Well, how come you didn't run into me?" Caleb walked over. "What'll it be, ladies?"

"Caleb, right? You work here?"

"I'm actually raising money to help-" Cornelia lept up, placing her hand over Caleb's mouth. "-Gingivitis! His dad's a crusading dentist!" She called Irma over. "Irma, isn't he supposed to be in the kitchen, _washing dishes_?" She gave Irma a look that clearly said "Shut him up in front of Elyon".

Hay Lin nearly attacked him as he walked into the kitchen. "So, what did you hear about Brian?"

"I didn't listen!"

"You didn't listen?!"

"It's bad enough I've gotta hang a towel around my waist and ask people if they want extra apricot sauce! I'm not gonna go and further demean myself by jotting down the ramblings of a love-struck teenage girl!"

"If you hide behind the Mandarin tree and take notes, I'll do your next shift."

"Interesting."

* * *

Vathek ran into the cave, passing Lillian. "Hold it!" Lillian stood up. "Who are you?"

"Calm down, Lillian." Cedric strode over. "This is Vathek. He works undercover for us." Miranda turned to Vathek. "So, what's up?"

"Well, unfortunately, Eris has figured out I'm a rebel." They groaned. "But I found out who the princess is. Her name is Elyon Brown." Lillian stared at him incrediously._ "Elyon Brown? _That's Cornelia's friend!"

* * *

"You know, it's weird. Elyon's perfect guy has always been tall, with long blond hair and blue eyes." Will took a sip of her tea. "So?" Cornelia was about to continue, when Hay Lin interrupted. "So, Caleb kneeled behind her through a whole chicken salad and she described Brian as average height with short red hair and-" Cornelia held up hera hand, cutting her off. "-And green eyes! Hey, why'd you spy on me anyway?"

"In case Elyon swore you to secrecy." Caleb entered just then, a serious look on his face. "We need to go."

"Well, we're eating. What's the rush?"

"The sister of Phobos has been identified." The girls gasped. "It's Elyon." A stunned silence fell over the room, until Cornelia finally spoke. "_Elyon's _the princess of Meridian?! No way!" Cornelia stared at Caleb. "Well, that's what one of the other guards told me."

"But-But that's not possible! She's my best friend! I think she would have told me!"

"Phobos' sister, the heir to the Meridian throne, was brought to Earth 17 years ago. Now you tell me that's not a coincidence."

"Look, if Elyon is the princess, why haven't the bad guys just taken her?" Yan Lin came over. "They must earn her trust. The true heir has great powers. Even if she is not aware of it. Phobos knows he must tread carefully. We must not underestimate his cunning."

"But that means we have time, right? We don't have to do anything right away!" Yan Lin shook her head. "No. He will send beasts in human form to charm her. She will be drawn to them for reasons she does not understand."

Taranee's eyes widened. "Oh, no! The new boyfriend!"

"With green eyes!"

"They're at the carnival right now!" Blunk spoke up. "Carnival? That's where portal!" The girls gasped.

* * *

Brian walked over to Elyon. "20 tickets. That should be good for an hour. Race you to the rollercoaster." They ran off, laughing.

* * *

Will and the others stood in front of the portal, closing it with the Heart of Candracar, then scanned the area for Elyon and Brian. Blunk piped up. "Boy look shifty." Cornelia scoffed, "Look who's talking. Why not just touch him with the crystal and get it over with?" Will looked over at her. "Because I can't reveal a beast in his true form in front of a thousand people!"

"If he's a beast, he's a pretty puny one."

"Well, when they morph, they're not always same size. Two groups, one with them, one behind. Keep alternating." Cornelia, Will and Caleb walked over to Elyon. "Elyon, hi!"

"Will, Cornelia, Caleb, this is Brian." Brian reached out to shake Caleb's hand, and Caleb nearly crushed his fingers, then smiled. "Pleased to meet you." Brian backed off, somewhat frightened. "Y-You too."

"Cornelia, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

"So, you hang with these girls all the time?"

"They're acting kinda weird tonight. You just have to know them." Brian glanced back at the others. "Or not."

* * *

Cedric and Miranda looked around, scanning the area for Elyon. "I don't see her."

* * *

Iquen looked around. "We can't get closer with them around. We need a diversion." She turned to the troll behind her.

* * *

"She's done nothing wrong, but we're following her like she's some criminal!" Will stopped in front of Cornelia. "You heard what Mrs. Lin said! They're going to come for her!"

"I don't even know if I believe any of this about Elyon."

"You're also the one who didn't believe we could fly." Cornelia crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry I disagree with you, Miss Sealer-of-the-Portals!"

"Look, I like Elyon too." Blunk ran over, screaming. "Blunk! Caleb told you to stay hidden!"

"Will! Will! Trouble!" He pointed at the people running around screaming. "It's a haunted house! People are _supposed_ to run out screaming!"

"From fake monster! Not real buggy thingy!" Caleb, Irma, and Hay Lin ran over. "Before you sealed the portal, something must have come through!"

"Blunk say buggy thingy!" Caleb turned to walk away. "I'll check on Elyon." Will placed the Heart around her neck. "Guardians, unite!"

* * *

Miranda whirled around, gasping as the Larvek trapped her. Just then, the girls broke through the glass, and stared at the Larvek. "Well, it is a buggy thingy."

"Earth arise!" Nothing happened. Irma stomped the floor. "Plastic." The Larvek trapped them as well. "Hang on!" Hay Lin focused, spinning them around in a circle, effectly freeing themselves. Caleb ran in. "Elyon's fine." Will walked over to Miranda, kneeling down beside her. "Don't worry. You'll be okay." They freed her, and she stared up at them in fear, then ran.

* * *

Cedric walked over to Elyon. "Elyon. I haven't seen you lately."

"Sorry, Rick. But tonight, I'm having a great time!" Cedric laughed. "I'm glad to hear that." He looked over at Brian, and his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Will studied the Larvek. "We can't let it get outside!" They took to the air. "Get it away from the wall so we can surround it." The Larvek trapped Will to the wall. Taranee grabbed the wires, heating them up. "Get Will down!" They freed Will, and then Cornelia used boards to trap the Larvek, while Hay Lin put the boards in place with nails.

"I'll take care of this."

"Blunk not scared, big buggy thingy!" He started stomping on the "crate" the Larvek was in. "Take this!"

* * *

Elyon strolled through the carnival with Brian. "So, do you wanna do anything tomorrow night?"

"Elyon, you're very nice, but you just got too many crazy friends. I'm sorry." He walked off, leaving a crushed Elyon. Hay Lin walked over, all smiles. "Hey! How's it going?" Elyon started crying.

* * *

"You guys, Elyon's in danger. How can we know that and not tell her?" Irma nodded. "I'm with Cornelia." Taranee shook her head. "No way. If we tell her she's the princess of an evil city, she'll think we're crazy! Where does that get us?"

"I'm with Taranee." Will tucked her hair behind her ear. "We _can't _tell her." Cornelia stood up, walking off. "Fine!"

* * *

Iquen was placing some jewelry on display when Elyon came in. "Sarah, can I talk to you?"

"Always."

* * *

Phobos watched Elyon and Iquen through a hazy fog. "Oh, no."


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H!**

* * *

**HEART OF EARTH: **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: STOP THE PRESSES:**

* * *

"How could you let the guard Vathek escape?! He'll reveal our search for Princess Elyon to the rebels, making it that much harder!" Eris ran her fingers through her hair. "We must prepare for her transfer now!" Lady Iquen knelt before her. "Then it is time for the Ritual of Amalgamation. To weaken your daughter's resistance, you shall have the three items soon."

* * *

Elyon sighed, throwing the school paper aside. "Is our school paper totally lame?"

"What's more than totally?"

"'Teacher parks too close to fire hydrant-almost.'"

"'Wheat rolls in cafeteria-the untold story.'"

"And the photos! Look at this picture of a wheat roll!"

"Um, I think that's a teacher. Mr. Collins, maybe?" Taranee grinned, getting an idea. "Oh, Irma! Why don't we see if we can help them out on the paper?" Irma rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but I think I'd rather be stung by bees." Cornelia examined the paper. "Speaking of pictures, how about the ones of me?"

"There aren't any."

"Exactly! They call this a paper?" She cringed as Mr. Collins walked over. "H-Hey, Mr. Colliins! Nice newspaper!" He grinned. "You think so? I'm the staff supervisor, you know!" Hay Lin grinned. "Oh, we love it at the restaurant for wrapping fish guts!" Mr. Collins stared at her. "Well, I had only five students on it, and the editor quit, so we're down to four. I don't suppose any of you-" When he looked up, all the girls had tried to run except an extremely eager Taranee. "Taranee and Irma, consider yourselves the paper's new editors!"

Taranee grinned. "Sweet!" Irma slumped to the ground in disbelief. "Evenings and weekends at school. Okay. Could it get any worse?" She looked up to see Martin. "Greetings, Madam Boss! Now we can be together _all _the time."

"I rest my case."

* * *

"Journalism's more than just what happened! It's why! Isn't getting to the truth why we joined the school paper?"

"We wanted to write about clothes!" Uriah tossed a wadded-up piece of paper into the trash. "I got detention. It was this or clean toilets!" Irma looked over at him. "Is that job still open?"

"We need to put out a paper that matters! No more silly stuff about wheat rolls! Real stories that really matter!" Martin cheered, and Taranee continued. "Research, facts-checking!"

"I hear you, sister!"

"Let's get to the truth, people!"

"Hallelujah! I'll do it!" Irma groaned. "News flash: I hate my life."

* * *

Elyon frowned. "I don't get it. Why would someone break into my locker, and then take my hairbrush and a math test I made a perfect score on?" Cornelia grabbed Will's sleeve. "It's gotta be Phobos! We have to warn her!"

"We're not even sure this has anything to do with him!"

* * *

Iquen knelt before Eris, holding the hairbrush and math test. "Representations of the princess: her mind and body."

"Excellent. And her spirit?"

"I shall get the last sample by tomorrow, before the sun sets."

* * *

Yan Lin paced back and forth. "It is beginning. Phobos is preparing for the Ritual of Amalgamation. Hair for body; perfect test for her mind. Spirit is hardest. He must capture her breath."

"Well, if this creature thinks he's even getting that close to her, just him try." Caleb accidentally broke a lamp, and Yan Lin gasped. "Uh, okay. That's five lamps I owe you."

"Once he's performed the Ritual, a part of her is already in Meridian. Her resistance to his emissary's appeals will weaken." Cornelia looked at the others. "That's why Elyon needs to know!"

"Cornelia, if we tell her, she either won't believe us, or she'll believe us and totally freak! How does that help her?" Hay Lin got out the map of the portals. "Someone needs to keep an eye on her! Someone who doesn't go to school, or work, or have anything important to do!" They all turned to look at Blunk.

"Blunk do stakeout! Nail suspect! Report H.Q! All for low fee!" Hay Lin tossed him a donut. "Blunk on case!"

"Oh, yeah! You wouldn't let me warn her, but you're letting the wonder-frog watch her!" Yan Lin sighed. "Cornelia, you must respect Will's instincts." The Heart revealed a portal just then. "New portal! It's in the school!"

"Phobos is shaping the Veil so all the holes in it are near his sister."

"Taranee and Irma are at the school right now!"

* * *

"Okay, okay. This is really big. Greta Morano wore her blue plaid skirt twice this week!" Taranee sighed. "Okay, that's not exactly a school story." Irma groaned. "Oh, forget it and let's go!" She looked up when she heard a noise. "What was that?"

"Well, Martin said he wasn't coming in until he had a huge story, which means he's in the cafeteria, and that was probably him knocking over all the pans."

* * *

Martin clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming when he saw a freaky-looking creature. "A good reporter stays calm." He got up to take a picture, but nothing was there. He jumped when he heard noises, then lept up onto the table, taking photos.

* * *

Martin burst into the room. "An exclusive story! School ghosts! Photos to come!" Taranee rolled her eyes. "Martin, I told you. That's called air-conditioning!"

"Oh, no! I saw it this time! Uh...well, I didn't see it, but I saw what it did, or what it done. You'll see!" Taranee and Irma looked at each other as he ran out of the room.

* * *

Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Caleb stood in front of the open portal and Will was about to close it when Caleb stopped her. "Wait! Don't close the portal!" He looked around. "Purple slime. That could only come from one thing. A Hermeneuta beast!" Hay Lin wrinkled her nose. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Maybe it went back in. Maybe it got scared, or-" They yelled as trashcans got knocked over behind them by an unseen force. "-Or maybe not." Just then, Caleb was knocked off his feet. "I didn't see anything."

"When it's upset, it becomes invisible." Will got knocked over. "You can only see it when it's calm! Don't move!" Eventually, the Hermenteua beast calmed down, showing itself. Cornelia stared at it. "_That's_ what did all this?"

"It's a juvenile." Hay Lin gasped. "Can we keep it?"

"Oh, sure! Let's be Guardians of the Veil _and_ raise a wild slimy invisible pig!" Hay Lin got knocked over, and was riding the Hermeneuta beast backwards, and it threw her off into the wall. "Bad pig!"

"Guardians unite!" Hay Lin walked over to it. "Okay, easy now." She laughed nervously, and it disappeared. Hay Lin gasped. Cornelia used some bricks as a wall, and the beast smashed into it.

"This is fun! How do we close the portal?" They looked over to see Caleb being knocked around by the beast. "Let go of my leg!"

"Leave him alone, you slime-ball!" Will and Cornelia tried to drag the beast off of Caleb, but they were the ones getting pulled around. Then the beast took off, and they went after it. "Ugh! Who left the door open?!" Will sighed as they entered the hallway, seeing a long trail of purple slime. "Get the mops."

* * *

The next morning, Martin stood in front of the class, regaling them with his "ghost adventures". "Ghost to the left of me, ghost to the right! I fought, but I was outnumbered! Then one lifted a desk!"

"Uh, last time, you said a chair."

"Uh..it was one of those desk-chair things a lot of schools are using now, okay? Please! Hold your questions until the end!" The teacher cut him off. "As fascinating as this is, let's get back to studying geography, not ghosts." Hay Lin looked over at Taranee. "Caleb watched the school all night. Nothing! I guess even a crazy destructo-pig has to sleep!" Just then, they all heard a noise, and looked out into the hallway, and gasped, seeing the slime everywhere.

Martin grinned, grabbing his camera. "Ectoplasma! Sorry, teach, geography takes a backseat to people's right to know the truth!" He took off, and they all stared after him.

* * *

Eris turned to Iquen. "You will follow the princess, capture her, and steal her breath."

"I have captured her friendship. Now her spirit she will willingly give me."

"Yes, yes, but quickly!"

* * *

Everyone exclaimed in disgust to the slime-filled hallways. Irma strolled over to the other girls. "So far, Martin has nothing. And what he says, nobody believes."

"Good thing he's unpopular."

"We've gotta get that thing back home, but we can't let anyone see us do it as the Guardians." Martin walked over. "Martin? What's with the sleeping bag?"

"Oh, I'm staking out this joint! Day and night!"

* * *

That night, Will, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Caleb sat around a table at the Silver Dragon. "Guys, we have to get that portal closed. That's our job as Guardians."

"Not before we get the Hermeneuta beast back in."

"Then we have to do it tonight. It's time for W.I.T.C.H!" Will sighed, looking over at Hay Lin. "Did you forget about Martin? He's sleeping there to get his big scoop."

"Oh, and he's stubborn! Nothing could get him to leave the school!" Cornelia smirked. "Actually, I can think of one thing that might."

* * *

"No! I won't do it! Forget it!" The other girls laughed as Cornelia held out a coat, and Caleb stood scowling in the background. She sighed. "Hand me the stupid lip gloss." Cornelia put the coat on her. "Remember, you have to keep Martin away the whole evening. He can't see us as W.I.T.C.H."

"I'm going, I'm going! I'm going!" Caleb watched her leave, a scowl on his face, and Cornelia smirked. "You're not jealous, are you?" He stormed off.

* * *

Irma walked into the room Martin was in, a grimace on her face. "My, my, my! Don't we look lovely! By we, I mean you." Irma groaned. "Note to self: Kill Cornelia when this is over."

"What's up?"

She jimmied the handle. "Uh, Martin, well...would you like to-Oh, let me try the door again!" The girls had locked her in. "Would you like to...go...out?" Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Martin's eyes lit up. "You mean...a date?"

"No, no, no, definitely not a date."

"Oh, if it's not a date, I gotta stay here and catch this ghost." She groaned. "All right, it's a stupid date!" He lept up out of his chair. "WOW! LET'S GO!" He dragged her screaming out the door just as the girls unlocked it. "This will be the best evening I've ever had! I'll take a lot of pictures!"

Will turned to the others. "It's Guardian time."

* * *

Blunk spied on Elyon in her bedroom with binoculars. "So, little passling." He yelped when he saw Yan Lin. "Elyon go school, then go home, then Blunk see scary strange person."

"Yes?"

"Reflection Blunk in window." Yan Lin sighed. "Phobos does not have her breath. At least...not yet."

* * *

"We got it into the hallway, now chase it into one of those nets! Go!" They sped after the beast, and it got caught in a net. "We did it!"

"Now we drop it in the portal, I close it up-"

"And we're home in time to shower."

"Oh, I'll kinda miss the little guy." They whirled around to hear see an adult Hermeneuta beast behind them. "Apparently, so did its mother."

The beast charged at them. "Okay, it's mad." Taranee sent fireballs at it, and it threw Hay Lin into a wall. "Okay. Any guesses?" Will got knocked over. "Will!" The juvenile got free, and the mother charged after it.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I envy Irma."

* * *

Irma sat next to Martin in Iquen's store, bored out of her mind, and Elyon walked over. "Hey, Elyon! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I help out in the store sometimes."

"How 'bout you?"

"Oh, me? I'm just here, because you see, the thing is-"

"-We're dating!"

"Oh, no we are not!"

"Oh, then I'd better get back to school." She grimaced, finally losing it. "Okay, we're dating!" Iquen looked over, and smirked, walking over to Elyon, who had just finished her soda. "Elyon, let me throw that away for you."

"Thanks, Sarah, but I've got it." She crushed the soda can, and tossed it in the garbage as Iquen scowled.

* * *

"Okay, have we got _it_ cornered, or has it got _us_ cornered?" Caleb skidded on some slime, landing right in front of Mommy Beast. Cornelia threw a desk at the beast, and it ran out the door. "Guys, even if we catch the mom, what do we hold her in?" Cornelia smiled. "We don't need to catch her! She follows the baby! And baby's hungry!"

* * *

They stretched a net over the door to the kitchen as Taranee "cooked" some meat. "Okay, this is it!"

"Oh, that smells so good! I didn't have dinner."

"Shh! Or you'll _be_ dinner!" The baby charged into the net, and they caught it. Hay Lin took a bite out of the meat. "Listen, you guys! He wants his mommy!"

"Yeah? Well, they can have a dysfunctional family reunion on the other side." The mother entered. "Okay. Now for the tricky part." The mother charged, and they flew to the portal, tossing the baby through, and the mother followed, and Will closed the portal, changing them back.

"So, is anyone else hungry?"

"I need a hot bath!"

"I need to forget that ever happened. But my readers won't when they see this."

* * *

"So, was the night as magical for you as it was for me?"

"Honestly? I've had...worse nights."

"Really?" He dropped his ice cream as she kissed him on the cheek, then promptly passed out. Irma gagged as she walked away. "Note to self: DEFINITELY kill Cornelia."

* * *

"The time grows short." Iquen looked up at Eris. "I shall have her breath by tomorrow. Count on it."

* * *

Everyone groaned in disgust the next morning at the slimy hallways. Uriah backed out of a room. "Martin, in here, quick! A purple ghost!" Martin ran into the room, followed by the teacher. "No! Just Martin!" They skidded on a bucket of paint placed over the door. "Oh, man!" Everyone burst into laughter, and Uriah winced as Martin and the teacher approached him. "You set this whole thing up, you-you cad! Uh, pardon my languages, ladies."

"I didn't! I mean, not the other stuff! Just this!"

"We should've known Uriah was behind the whole thing!" Taranee grinned. "Well, that's our story! Someone call a janitor! And one day, Irma, the world may know the dating sacrifice you made." Irma glared at her. "Or not."

* * *

Elyon sighed. "I'm always kinda sad after it rains." Iquen smiled. "I know what you mean."

"I don't know how anyone could believe in this stuff. Magic, monsters, evil creatures? Please."

"People are such a strange species."

"Yeah. Like, Cornelia's supposed to be my best friend, but last night when I called, her mom said she went out with the other girls! I mean, she didn't even invite me!"

"One day, there will be those who really understand you." Iquen started digging around in a box.

"Well, I think you do."

"I'm so pleased you feel that way." She retrieved a un-inflated balloon. "Balloons would be a nice touch for the window display. Do you mind?" She took the balloon, blowing into it, then tying it off. "There's always a nice sunset after the rain."

* * *

Miranda burst into the cave. "We're too late. Eris has completed the Ritual."


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN W.I.T.C.H!**

* * *

**HEART OF EARTH: **

**CHAPTER TWELVE: PARENT'S NIGHT:**

* * *

Phobos looked over at Cedric. "We need a plan to get ahold of my sister before Eris does." Cedric nodded. "I already have a plan in motion."

* * *

"Almost time, Elyon!" Elyon looked up from where she was polishing some necklaces. "But I don't wanna go. Do I have to?"

"School's important. For now." Elyon began to reach for another necklace, and Iquen's eyes widened. "It's old and fragile." Elyon looked at the strange markings on the necklace.

"You know, I used to love school. Now I like working here and talking to you, Sarah. I can't talk to my parents. Sometimes I just need to get away from them. Is it like that with your daughter?" Iquen hesitated. "L-Gina and I get along well enough, but we have our rough patches." Cornelia entered the store. "Hey, Elyon! Wanna walk to school together?"

"I called you last night. Your mom said you were off with the other girls."

"Oh! Um...We had to close a, uh...there was this...Will's frog was sick!" Elyon crossed her arms. "Cornelia, her frog is a stuffed animal."

"You know, it wasn't so much an illness as a washing machine accident."

"I-I have some stuff to do here." Elyon pulled out a box of jewelry and began putting it on display. "Oh. Okay. See you later then." Elyon watched her leave. "Cornelia's supposed to be my best friend." She turned to Iquen. "Sometimes it seems like you're the only one who understands me."

* * *

Taranee groaned. "Parent's night tomorrow. Fun, fun, fun." Irma snorted. "Yeah, parents at school! That says fun, fun, fun to me!" Hay Lin ran over, a big smile on her face. "I know! I can't wait to show them my history report, and my science project, oh, and the inside of my locker!" Cornelia frowned. "Mine will spend the whole night either pushing back my hair and saying "why do you wanna hide that pretty face?" , or my dad end up dragging my mom around school in her anti-depressant drug-induced stupor!" Hay Lin looked over at her. "That's right. They haven't found Lillian yet, huh?" Cornelia shook her head, and kicked at the ball they'd been tossing around. "No."

Will walked over. "As bad as that is, check this out." Cornelia grabbed her test that she was holding, and gasped. "You still dot your "I"s with smiley faces?! That is so summer of sixth grade!"

"I'm talking about the C on my Math mid-term! I can hide this, or shred it, or eat it or something, but on Parent's Night, when my mom talks to Mrs. Rudolph, I'm dead!

"But without you, we can't transform!" Cornelia gasped, looking up. "Oh, hi, Elyon!" She walked right on by, scowling. "Don't let me interrupt you."

"We need to tell her!"

"No! She'd freak, which is just what Phobos needs to swoop in! Caleb and Blunk have it under control." The principal walked over. "Students, students! Local merchants have once again donated generously to our Parent's Night festivities! We got this darling assortment of paper cups from Cup City-"

"Nothing says party like "Three Little Pigs" cups."

"-And these family tree charts donated by a local bookstore, which I want you to fill out with your parents, attaching photos of your relatives." Cornelia scowled. "I'd rather shave my head and wear clown shoes to the prom." Hay Lin grinned. "Wow! This is gonna be-" The other girls glared at her. "-Only a little fun."

* * *

Elyon approached her parents that night. "Dad, Sarah told me how important family histories are, and she especially wanted to see my family tree." Her mother took the family tree paper. "We did the best we could, honey."

"There's no photos here except ours! Where are the pictures of Roger, and Claudia, and Great-Aunt Millicent? And how come none of these people have ever visited us?!" Her parents looked at each other. "It's a small family. Your mother and I were both only children."

"There was a fire, I think, fifty years ago. Your Great-Aunt Sylvia, she lost a lot of documents."

"And her car, and her phone?! You know what, never mind! I get it! I'm just not worth the bother." She slammed the door behind her. Elyon's mom spoke up. "Maybe it's time she knew."

"Yeah, right. That we're not human and she's from another world?"

"I'd hoped that we'd never have to explain to her that we brought her here to save her life."

* * *

At Parent's Night, Elyon's mom smiled over at her. "I think our family chart looks very nice."

"Absolutely. Less is more."

"Yeah. It's not crowded up with a bunch of FAMILY MEMBERS!" She stormed off, then paused when she saw Cornelia and her parents. "Mom, come on! You have to get up!" Cornelia was tugging on her mom's arm, trying to get her up off the chair she'd been sitting on for the past fifteen minutes, staring into space. "Cornelia? Is everything okay?" Cornelia looked up. "Elyon! Yeah, everything's fine. Mom's just a little...upset." Elyon sighed, pulling her aside, gently whispering in her ear. "Still haven't located Lillian yet, huh?"

"No."

* * *

Elyon walked over to Iquen, and sat down beside her. "All this family talk is awful!"

"Why?"

"I was really excited about showing you my family chart, but my folks won't tell me anything! They're so secretive and weird! It's like I don't even have a family!"

"Elyon, I think it's time I showed you something." Elyon followed her out into the stairwell. "Okay, what is it?"

"Those people have been lying to you."

"Those people? What are you talking about?" Iquen pulled out a sheaf of papers. "I did some research. City records. Everyone born in Heatherfield 17 years ago on March 13."

"My birthday. So?" Iquen handed her the papers, and she scanned them, her eyes widening. "I'm not on here! But I know I was born on that day!"

"Oh, you were. But not here."

"Sarah, what are you saying?! And why would my parents lie to me?" Iquen saw them coming. "They lied about who you are, and they lied about what they are." Iquen approached Elyon's parents from behind, holding up a jewel, and they transformed before her eyes, and Elyon screamed. Elyon stared at them in horror as Iquen changed them back. "What are you?!"

"Elyon, we brought you here to save your life!"

"You must understand! You needed protection from your real mother, Eris!" Elyon backed away. "No way."

"Honey, you know we love you." They whirled on Iquen. "Iquen, what have you told her?!"

"Iquen?! I thought your name was Sarah!"

"I couldn't use my real name." Elyon frowned. "Wait, you know my parents?" Mrs. Brown held up her hand. "Don't listen to her. We don't want her to hurt you like she's hurt so many others!" Elyon started crying. "You're the only ones who ever hurt me!" She turned and ran off. Iquen smiled. "Queen Eris is so looking forward to seeing you two again."

* * *

Miranda looked out the window, and gasped, seeing Elyon run by. "Cedric!"

* * *

Elyon sighed as she walked out of school with Iquen. "It just isn't true! It can't be true!"

"Don't you see how this explains everything? You were born in Meridian, a wonderful kingdom far from here."

"No. No, it's not possible!"

"I would never lie to you. What's more, I cannot lie to Meridian's rightful princess." Elyon froze. "WHAT?! This morning I was a teenager with no friends, now I'm a PRINCESS?!" Iquen put her hands on Elyon's shoulders. "In Meridian you'll have real friends. Family. A history. You have a mother who misses you very much. It's time you went home."

Miranda and Cedric ran over just then. "Elyon!" Iquen scowled, seeing them. "Elyon, don't believe anything she says!" Iquen chuckled. "Oh, and those two have known about this all along. So have your friends."

"What?!"

"IQUEN, SHUT UP!"

"They've kept you from knowing who you really are. Ask them." Elyon glared at Miranda and Cedric. "When were you gonna tell me?!"

"We-"

"Well, at least Sa-Iquen didn't lie to me! Why shouldn't I go to this Meridian? At least they're honest there!" Miranda shook her head. "Iquen's lying to you! Don't trust her!"

"And why should she trust you? Come, princess." Cedric charged at Iquen. "Oh, no you don't! Show your true nature, Iquen!" Iquen threw him off. Then she revealed Cedric and Miranda in their beast forms, then changed them back. "What ARE you?!" Iquen grabbed Miranda, and Cedric tackled her, freeing Miranda. Cedric then threw Iquen into a wall, leaving a crater. "Stop! What are you doing?" Iquen freed herself, running off, and Cedric followed, tackling him. Elyon ran over. "She's defenseless! Stop it!"

"Elyon! You can keep them away! You know how!" Elyon threw Cedric and Miranda aside using her powers, knocking them unconscious. "What was THAT?! Iquen, what did I do?!" Iquen grabbed her hand. "I'll tell you everything. But later. We have to go."

* * *

Iquen and Elyon ran into the jewelry store. "Now's the time princess. Do you want to stay here, or are you ready to go to your kingdom? To cross to Meridian, it must be of your own free will."

"I-I'm ready." Iquen grabbed her hand, and touched the necklace, she'd warned Elyon about earlier, and they crossed to Meridian just as Cedric and Miranda ran in. "No."

* * *

Miranda put her head in her hands. "Looks like our plan backfired. Now Eris has her." Cedric sighed, dabbing some disinfectant onto Miranda's scalp, and she jerked. "We wanted her back in Meridian, but not in the hands of Eris."

* * *

Cornelia scowled at Will. "Well, we all know whose fault this is!"

"Cornelia, that's not fair!"

"I said we should warn her about Phobos!" Yan Lin held up her hands. "Calm, girls. If ever there was a time to all work together, it is now."

* * *

"Queen Eris, may I present your daughter." Eris smirked, then turned around, smiling. "Elyon, is it you? I've waited so long!" She hugged Elyon. "You're my real mom?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know."

"Oh, there, there. Welcome to your kingdom. You're finally home!" Eris swept her arms at the portraits surrounding them. "_This_ is your family."

"All of them? I can't believe it!"

"Here's your Aunt Primrose."

"She looks really sweet. And this, this is your Uncle Reginald and your Cousin Vivian."

"I can't wait to meet them all!" She looked over at a glass cage. "What's this?"

"A terrarium. I keep it for the children of the staff." Elyon smiled. "I knew you'd be nice."

* * *

Cornelia paced back and forth. "Who knows what lies he's already told her?! We can't just sit here!" Taranee sighed. "What else can we do?" Will waved the Heart of the map of Heatherfield, looking for a portal, and there weren't any.

"So we do nothing? _Again_? Oh, that's brillant!"

"Look, we can't do anything until there's a portal." Yan Lin got up. "I'll make tea."

* * *

"And these are the maps of every part of the kingdom. Your kingdom."

"It's all so wonderful! Just like Iquen said!" Elyon paused, frowning. "Wait. In order for me to inherit the throne, don't you have to-you know, die?" Eris shook her head. "No. When the next in line for the throne comes of age, the heir inherits the throne." Elyon nodded. "Oh, okay!" She frowned. "I can't believe they didn't want me to know about this."

"Elyon, the Earth-dwellers can be evil. That is why we have the Veil to keep their lies and deceit away from our people."

"It makes me so mad to think I could have been here all along!"

"You must release that anger. I'd like to try something. Put your hand on the great map. Here. Think of something peaceful, say, such as the terarium I showed you."

"What? Is this like meditation?"

"Yes, and a test of your powers of concentration. Think of those nice plants."

* * *

"There! A portal!" They ran out the door just as Yan Lin came back, holding the tea.

* * *

"This doesn't look like Meridian." Taranee's eyes widened. "That's because we're not IN Meridian! This is a giant terrarium!" Just then, a giant spider showed up behind them. The girls flew away and Caleb and Blunk ran but Blunk fell behind. Hay Lin gasped, flying back to help, and then got knocked over by the spider. Will grabbed her, setting her on a branch. "Hay Lin! The berries!" Hay Lin sent the berries flying at the spider, and Cornelia used an earthquake. "Good work. But with six legs, he won't stay put!"

"Well, actually, eight. All arachnids have eight legs, and when they-"

"Save it for school, huh?" Will looked up. "Is that a lid?"

"Let's go for it!" They turned to see the spider coming towards them, and Taranee set fire to some overhead branches, raining them down on the spider, but it kept coming. "Well, he can't catch what he can't see!" Hay Lin started creating a fog. "Hay Lin! We're in a jar! It's got nowhere to go!"

"I can't see!"

"Blunk! Give me those sunglasses!" Caleb put them on. "Straight up!" They went upwards toward the lid. "It looks like a normal right-handed thread! Try turning it, uh, clockwise."

"Push!" They started straining at the lid. Hay Lin's eyes brightened. "At the restaurant, when we have a tight lid, we run it under hot water!"

"Metal expands faster than glass!" Taranee and Irma sent blasts of fire and water at the lid, opening the lid, and they broke free. "Now that Phobos has Elyon's powers on his side, everything will be harder!"

"We have to get back to Earth. Find a portal and hope we return to normal size when we cross over, and form a whole new strategy." They gasped, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Brown being led by in chains. "Elyon's parents!"

"Phobos' grip grows tighter. This is gonna be a lot harder than we thought."

* * *

"Sorry, Mom. We're just not hungry." Susan Vandom smiled. "Girls, whatever's bothering you, these teenage problems have a way of working themselves out. Think about something else. Like Math." She shot a look at Will as she walked out of the room. Irma sighed. "Teenage problems. Yeah. I'd give anything to have those back."


End file.
